The Keitaro within
by Doctor Dro
Summary: Keitaro fights for his love. Naru's realizations changes her attitude towards Keitaro and so does everyone else! (OOC)
1. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
We'll be deviating from the original storyline of the Beach House Play. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
In a plot to test Keitaro, Kitsune ties Naru to a post and pits Seta against the young man. We find both male characters on both ends of the stage, facing each other.  
  
"Goku, you will have to go through me first before you can save your master!"  
  
"Uh- alright. Prepare yourself, demon!"  
  
Keitaro lunges forward with his stick, not knowing how this part will turn out. He haphazardly attacks the awaiting Seta, the older man not even moving from his spot on the stage. Keitaro thrusts his stick forward, aiming for Seta's midsection but Seta anticipates his attack and sidesteps to the left. He then attacks Keitaro with his stick, hitting the upper portion of his back which sends the young man crashing down beside him. Keitaro lands face down, his arms and face bruised, his back stinging with pain.  
  
"I thought this was just supposed to be a play. It seems Seta-san is taking this seriously. I don't think I can put up with his skills if this goes on." Keitaro thought.  
  
Seta turns around and picks him up by his shirt collar. He brings Keitaro level with his face and whispers to him with a sly grin, "We're playing for keeps now. I like you, Keitaro. You and Naru seem to make a good couple but you'll have to prove yourself or I might just take her away from you."  
  
"Seta-san, you can't be serious?! I thought this was just-"  
  
"You thought wrong. I figured you better start standing up for what you feel inside before you lose what you hold dear. C'mon, be a man!" Seta sends Keitaro skidding to the opposite end of the stage with a sharp punch to the midsection. Keitaro skids to a halt a few feet from the ledge, down on one knee, his left hand supporting him while the other was grasping his stomach in pain. He stayed like this for a few seconds.  
  
"So what's it going to be, weakling?" shouted Seta.  
  
Motoko, Shinobu and Su were watching in shock. They somehow sensed that this was not part of the script and that something else was brewing.  
  
"That idiot, he will never be able to defeat Seta-san. I'm sure he'll only end up making a fool of himself." Thought Motoko.  
  
"Sempai!!!" shouted Shinobu. She was on the verge of crying. They all knew Keitaro had gone through several beatings from them but he never showed them his pain. This was something entirely different.  
  
"You might be needing this!" Seta shouted as he threw Keitaro's staff across the stage. It hits the concrete flooring and bounces once , landing right in front of the young man.  
  
Keitaro's mind was caught up between trying to block the pain that he was feeling and reasoning with himself. "I don't understand. Seta-san has always been good to me but there was something in his eyes that looked different. I don't know what's going on between him and Naru, but he seems intent on causing me pain just because of that." Keitaro thought.  
  
"Sempai! You don't have to go through this. If only you knew that there are people who do care for you, you might just back away!" Shinobu thought.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"What's this? This wasn't part of the script! If I knew better, I'd say Kitsune had something to do with this! Seta-senpai seems to be taking this a little too seriously. In-fact, I think this is actually way out of line!!! What is he doing? We all know that Keitaro can never match his skill! Even Motoko is hesitant to challenge him-" Naru quietly said to herself.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to fend for myself this time. There seems to be no way out of this and I can't let Narusegawa down. I don't how how I'm going to pull this off but I have to do this for Narusegawa and for myself. Seta-san, I'm not going to let you take Narusegawa away from me!!!" Keitaro thought to himself.  
  
Right there and then, something inside Keitaro's mind snapped. He picked up the staff which Seta threw in front of him and slowly stood up. He slowly moved his bowed head to look Seta straight in the eye and spoke: "I accept your challenge." He then looked towards the pillar where Naru was tied up. "I will not let you take my master even if it means my life!" He spoke loud enough for Naru to hear his words. The whole audience was in an uproar. Everybody started cheering in anticipation of the match ahead.  
  
"Keitaro---" Naru sighed.  
  
All this time, Motoko was keeping an eye on Keitaro, ever skeptical of the person. There was something something different just now. She sensed something that she never saw in him before. She couldn't tell what it is, but there was some form of energy going through him. Something more powerful than his determination to get into Toudai. "Hmmm-this is going to be interesting." She thought.  
  
Keitaro, without even posing to attack, flashed across the stage.  
  
"Keitaro! Nooooo!!!" Naru screamed at him, as if trying to stop him from doing something foolish.  
  
"I've seen this before." Motoko muttered. "That idiot thinks he can win by making the same move on Seta-san. He is doomed to fail!"  
  
Keitaro was running across the concrete stage the same way he did before but this time there was something different. He was coming in faster. His eyes we're focused on his opponent: his mentor who challenged his abilities and threatened to take away something very precious to him. In his mind there was nothing else but the attack. He wasn't thinking of anything else, not even Naru. It seemed like he wasn't even thinking of his next move. Everything felt so natural.  
  
Seta was anticipating his attack. He knew Keitaro, or so he thought-  
  
He, once again sidestepped to his left, like a programmed response to his previous attack, awaiting the exact moment Keitaro was expected to strike. He moved his staff to parry the blow he anticipated but there was something different this time. At the last second, Keitaro switched his footing, sailed to the right while swinging his extended weapon, disarming Seta with the shorter end. The longer end of the staff came crashing down on Seta's back with a loud crack, sending him down on his knees while Keitaro lands a few meters away from him, ready to follow-up his first strike.  
  
The whole place went silent. Everybody was in awe at what they saw. Motoko, for the first time was dumbfounded with what Keitaro demonstrated. There was so much energy around Keitaro, leaves and dust was flying around the spot where he landed.  
  
Naru was silent. She can barely believe what she just witnessed. Could it be possible that Keitaro had it in him to beat Seta? "You don't have to prove anything to me, Keitaro." She was in shock. She thought she was able to say that out loud but her lips refused to move. Instead, tears were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
Seta was just recovering from the blow when he heard Keitaro's staff hit to pavement. "I don't want it to go any further than this, Seta-san." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"You can't take me down just like that, Urashima. We are not yet through!" Seta screamed as he lurched towards Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro took his stance, reading Seta's movements as he came closer. Seta threw a punch from the right headed towards Keitaro's head. The young man caught his wrists with his right hand and held on to it, twisting his body towards the opposite direction sending a sharp elbow blow to Seta's rib cage before throwing the older attacker over his head. Seta tumbled in the air, throwing a roundhouse kick to Keitaro's face as soon as he landed.  
  
Keitaro was able to anticipate the attack, he knew what he was doing but in his mind, everything seemed to move at a relatively slower pace. It was slow enough for him to see Seta's movements, giving him ample time to react to every attack made on his person.  
  
He snapped his head to the right, just before Seta's foot was about to hit it's designated target. He felt Seta's shoes scratch his left cheek as his body pushed on to send another attack. While in the middle of his turn, Keitaro plants his left foot on the ground and extends his right foot, making contact with Seta's undefended side. His mentor flies off to the middle part of the stage and crashes on the rocks just below the pillar where Narusegawa was tied to.  
  
Keitaro followed suit. He was charging towards his downed opponent when he heard her voice call to her. "Keitaro! Please stop. You've no need to prove anything to me!"  
  
Keitaro stopped dead in his tracks, inches away from Seta who didn't seem to be prepared to defend himself. Keitaro was still poised to strike. "You don't need to do this for me." She spoke to him, still tied up on the pillar.  
  
Motoko didn't miss any of the events that transpired. She was keenly observing every movement made by both parties. "I never thought Urashima had it in him to fight this well. His energy seems to have gone down, though. It looks as though he becomes his usual self everytime he feels Naru-sempai's presence."  
  
Keitaro was looking up at Narusegawa, tears flowing down from her eyes. "Keitaro, I---"  
  
Seta was down, but he was not unconscious. He was fully aware of everything going on around him and he took Keitaro's moment of weakness and saw this as an opportunity. Seta quickly stood up and threw all his might into a punch that hit Keitaro square in the face, sending the young man flying towards the audience, landing on the pavement just before the stage ends.  
  
"Keitaro! Nooooo---!!!" Screamed Naru. Once again, the stage was silent. There was no movement to be seen onstage and all the Hinata girls were expecting the worst. Keitaro wasn't moving. Blood was trailing down his nose and his breathing was very shallow. A minute passed, and nothing changed. Shinobu was crying all the time and when she felt she couldn't take any more, she ran towards the injured man.  
  
"Sempai!!!" she screamed in between sobs.  
  
Shinobu cradled Keitaro's limp head on her lap, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
"Sempai---"  
  
Her tears flowed down from her eyes, one of which fell on the young man's face and made contact with his closed eye.  
  
"Shinobu---" muttered Keitaro, as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Sempai, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Please, let me take care of myself." He asked young Shinobu as he tried to sit up, propping his body with his left arm. His shoulder felt numb and his whole arm was shaking. It was barely doing enough to support his body's weight.  
  
"Never put your guard down unitl your opponent has admitted defeat!" Seta screamed. He let our a very sinister laugh that was so unlike him. "And as for you---" He turned to Naru, "You have to come to terms with what you feel. All of this could have been avoided had you made your feelings clear sooner!"  
  
Keitaro helped himself to his feet. While Seta was busy lecturing Naru, Keitaro was starting to boil inside. His body was weak but something inside him was stirring.  
  
Motoko stared at the young man, shaking her head in disbelief. His energy before was caused by sheer determination. Now there was something else. It was much more powerful this time and she recognized what it was. Anger. It was a force difficult to harness. Even her skills fail her when her anger takes over. But his was a different case. It was unbelievable powerful because it was controlled!  
  
Keitaro stood his ground for a few minutes focusing on one thing- his opponent. He felt weak but there was something else urging him to continue fighting.  
  
Seta got hold of his staff and brought the other end up to Naru's chin. "I know you like me Narusegawa. I thought I could keep you at my feet while continue my exploits but you have given your attention to somebody else. Today, I stake my claim."  
  
He never looked as scary as he is now. Naru couldn't do anything. What could she do? She was tied up to a pillar because of a prank that Kitsune tried to pull off and now that things have taken a turn for the worst, her best friend left her and was found hiding among the other Hinata residents.  
  
"Seta-sempai!!! I cannot allow you to continue this insanity! I don't know why you're acting like this but I'll do whatever it takes to put this to an end!" came a voice from the other end of the stage.  
  
"I see you still have some spirit left in you, Keitaro-san." He laughed. "Very well---" Seta said, preparing his stance.  
  
Keitaro gathers every bit of his remaining strength and charges towards his opponent. He was unbelievably so much faster this time, picking up the other staff lying on the ground as he crossed the middle part of the stage. As he rushes towards Seta, he finds a fist-sized piece of granite. Keitaro swings at the piece of rock with his staff and it flies towards Seta with incredible speed a few feet ahead of him. Seta positions his stick horizontally and uses it deflect to piece of rock away from him. The rock bounces off his staff and flies upward while Keitaro approaches for his attack. Seta, in anticipation acquires a defensive stance but instead of attacking, Keitaro uses his staff for leverage and goes after the rock that Seta deflected. In one swift motion, Keitaro twists in mid-air, catches the rock with his right foot and sends it hurling towards the pillar where Naru is still tied up. The solid piece of granite gained velocity as it coursed its way through the stage.  
  
Time stood still as everybody watched the heavy piece of rock find its way to where Naru was being held.  
  
"Naru-sempai!!!" cried Shinobu  
  
"Naru-san!!!" shouted Motoko as she prepared to unsheathe her sword hoping to make in it time to stop the rock from doing its damage. The experienced swordswoman flashed through the huge stage in an effort to save her friend but the object she was trying to destroy was faster than all the strength she could pull together.  
  
Narusegawa couldn't move. Her hands were bound by ropes above her head, her feet tied to the concrete pillar. "This can't be happening!" as the rock drew closer. "Keitaro, you baka! I hope you know what you're doing!"  
  
Motoko wasn't about to give up but she was definitely not going to make it in time to avert the disaster that was about to strike. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Naru-senpai, I will never be able to forgive myself because of this-"  
  
There was a huge smash as the rock made contact with its target.  
  
Everyone in the audience, including the rest of the Hinata residents had their mouths open. Nobody could speak. Onstage, the pillar where Naru was tied can barely be seen because of the dust and debris caused by the rock shattering against the concrete pillar. It takes a few seconds for the dust to settle and we find Naru in exactly the same position she was in before. Her eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. The rock made contact a few inches above her hands, severing the ropes that bound her to the pillar and creating a small crater that caused the upper portion of the pillar to crack. Naru was free!  
  
Motoko falls down to her knees in disbelief. "Urashima knew what he was doing. His strength, his skill-I;ve never known him to be this way."  
  
As the dust from the pillar settled down to the main stage, we find Seta backed up against a wall, disarmed. Keitaro holds the pointed end of his broken staff against Seta's face while pinning his body with his left arm.  
  
The audience gawks in amazement and cheers our young hero. To them, this was a production, nothing more. To Keitaro, it was a fight to defend his love for Narusegawa.  
  
"You got me, Keitaro. I give up. It's over." Seta smiled. To him, it was all a ploy to bring out some hidden emotions from two of his favorite students.  
  
"Urashima, I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You go and get Naru-san." Motoko volunteered. "Oh, and you owe me a match when we're done here."  
  
Keitaro dropped his weapon and backed away from Seta, trying to cope up with what just happened. He'd been in a few fights before he came to Hinata Sou but never in one like this. And Seta? He actually defeated Seta?!!! His head was starting to spin, his body exhausted.  
  
Shinobu was the first one to come running across the stage towards the confused young man. "Sempai!!! You did it!!!" She gave him a short-tight squeeze. Kaolla came after. "Are you okay Keitaro? Your nose hasn't stopped bleeding yet and you look very sore. Here, I got you some bandages."  
  
"Thanks, Su." Keitaro took the bandages and tried to clean himself up a bit. He then looked up to find Naru, crying beside the pillar. He proceeded up the stairs to where she was. Every muscle of his battered body ached with each step he took.  
  
"Narusegawa-"  
  
"Keitaro---"  
  
His body had taken its toll. As soon as he got to where Narusegawa was, he fell on his knees and collapsed, Narusegawa breaking his fall before he hit the ground. Keitaro was still conscious but his body was limp. His muscles were not responding to the signals his brain was sending.  
  
"Narusegawa---"  
  
"You didn't have to go all through that---"  
  
"But--- for you--- Seta--- was"  
  
"That was long ago, and that was a childhood infatuation. You changed my life the day you walked into Hinata Sou. And from that time on, I grew to like you more each day. I've always been scared to admit it but now I know better. I don't want to lose you to something like this. I love you Keitaro."  
  
"Naru--- segawa---"  
  
Keitaro's eyes closed as his weakened body forced him into sleep.  
  
"Kei-kun! Kei-kun!"  
  
"Na-chan!"  
  
"Did you know - if two people who love one another can enter Tokyo University together, they will live happily ever after? So when we both grow up, let's both go to Tokyo U! Promise me!"  
  
"I promise!, Na-chan---- Na-chaaaan!!!" 


	2. Coming to Terms

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
The following morning was perfect. The rest of the Hinata girls were outside the café having their time out in the sun. We find Keitaro inside the Beach café, lying on a table.  
  
"Huh---?!!!" Keitaro awoke from his dream.  
  
"Ohayo, Keitaro!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Keitaro squinted and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The sunlight bathing his surroundings was making it hard for his eyes to adjust. The last time he was conscious, it was still dark. His vision came to him and he focused his eyes on the angel seated beside him, looking at him with an unmistakable smile.  
  
"Aaahh- Ohayo, Narusegawa." Keitaro replied with a smile. "You know, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt about fighting Seta-san at the ruins and- ouch" Keitaro rubs the back of his head.  
  
"You weren't dreaming Keitaro." Naru answered.  
  
Keitaro lifted his right arm and felt his whole body ache. He also noticed numerous bruises on both of his arms.  
  
"What exactly happened?" He asked Naru.  
  
"Well, let's just say everybody got lost in the script. Oh, and you're no exception." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Then, what you said in my dream is true?!"  
  
"Baka! I already told you that you weren't dreaming! I don't know if your bruises got to your brains or you really are plain stupid!" She commented with a smile.  
  
"Ha ha- I just wanted to make sure. You know me---"  
  
"Sempai!!! Sempai!!!" Shinobu yelled. "Hey Sempai is already awake!"  
  
"Where are we, Narusegawa?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"We're still in the beach house. You were out cold the rest of the time. It's around eight in the morning and the rest of the girls just finished having breakfast."  
  
"Hmm--- I do feel hungry. Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Don't worry. I knew you were going to be up sometime soon so I made sure there was some left for you."  
  
"Wow, thank you---"  
  
"Why don't you get off the table and take this seat beside me so I can go get your food. "  
  
"Okay." Keitaro pulled his battered body off the table and seated himself as Naru instructed.  
  
"I'll just be a couple of minutes." She told Keitaro, planting a kiss on his right cheek and skipping off to the kitchen. Keitaro turned red and he felt his head spinning.  
  
"Wow, this can't be!" he thought to himself. "Why is Narusegawa acting like this towards me? Is this the beginning of something beautiful?! Aaah--- somebody pinch me!!!"  
  
"BONK!"  
  
Keitaro's thoughts were disrupted by a beach ball hitting the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry sempai!" Shinobu shouted running after the ball.  
  
"Everybody seems so happy! What's going on?!"  
  
"How are you feeling, Sempai?" Shinobu asked, holding the ball with both hands.  
  
"Well, my body still hurts a lot but I'm actually more concerned about how everything seems to be so different this morning."  
  
"Hmmm--- maybe it's just that bump on your head." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Keitaro, here's your breakfast." said Naru. "Thank you, Narusegawa. This looks good!"  
  
"I was the one who made breakfast this morning!" commented Shinobu.  
  
"Well, in that case, thank you too, Shinobu!" Keitaro smiled as he patted her head.  
  
Shinobu blushed.  
  
"Shinobu!!! What's taking you so long?!" Su cried.  
  
"I'm coming!!!" the young girl replied as she ran off towards the other.  
  
"Where's Haruka-san, Kitsune and Motoko?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Kitsune went with Haruka-san to buy supplies for the café and Motoko is somewhere along the beach, doing her morning routine. You better stop asking and start eating or your food is going to get cold."  
  
Keitaro didn't reply anymore. Instead, he did as Naru told and started devouring the treat Shinobu made earlier.  
  
'Keitaro?" asked Naru.  
  
"Mmmph?" replied the boy, noodles still hanging from his mouth.  
  
"What happened between you and Seta-sempai last night, did you really do it because you were afraid to lose me?"  
  
"Omph yemph. Mph thnt hee waph gonh hmp thnk hm hamh frh mhe!" He replied, smiling afterwards.  
  
Naru looked at him quizzically and said, "Can you tell me that again AFTER you've swallowed your noodles?"  
  
Keitaro smiled, teeth showing, noodles still hanging in between his pearly whites.  
  
"Okay. Since I've already gone out and blurted it in the open last night, I guess its useless to keep feeding my inhibitions. What I meant to say, was that I thought Seta was really going to take you away and that would mean I might not ever see you again."  
  
Naru blushed.  
  
"But this is weird. Shinobu and Su are just a few meters away from us. Normally, we wouldn't be able to talk in private like this without interruption."  
  
"Don't worry, while you were out cold last night, me and the girls had a nice long chat. Let's just say we were able to resolve a few concerns."  
  
"Okay, I've been very straightforward with you for the past few minutes. I'm expecting to be punched anytime soon. What's holding you back?"  
  
"Uhm, let's just put it this way--- I know you never even dreamt of getting into a real fight with Seta-sempai. But last night, you showed us a side of your personality that you usually don't. I also know that you'd never have the guts to say exactly how you feel about me but you did last night. You even got yourself hurt in the process---"  
  
"Yes? Please continue---"  
  
"Well, because of the events that transpired last night, I came to terms with myself about how I feel."  
  
"So what you told me last night was true?"  
  
"It's not easy to bring it out just like that. That's why me and the rest of the girls talked about it last night. I never thought I'd be able to tell it to you like this but I have always feared rejection. As a little child, I was sickly and was always outcast by my playmates. Of course I've outgrown my childhood illnesses and I've had my own set of friends soon after but as a child, I can only recall two friends who accepted me for who I was back then. Unfortunately, I was too small to recall everything. Oh--- and that's the reason why I was deeply troubled about the feelings that I have locked inside. These girls, they're the closest friends I have and I would do nothing to destroy what we have with each other. And then you came along---"  
  
"What about me?! I'm not doing anything to break up what you have with them!"  
  
"Of course you're not, baka!" she remarked. "But when you stepped into Hinata Sou, you changed each one of us, one way or another, and because of that, you earned your place in each of our hearts. If I knew one of us meant more to you than the others, I would be terribly disappointed. So goes for the other girls."  
  
"So you're telling me that our being alone right now is going to cause a problem sooner or later?" he asked.  
  
"You know, you're a smart guy, Keitaro. But sometimes, it wouldn't hurt to let the other person finish first." Came her sarcastic remark.  
  
"Oh, okay. Go on---"  
  
"Like I said, last night, while you were still out cold, me and the girls talked about a lot of stuff. It was a good thing Haruka-san was there to mediate----" 


	3. Conversations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina. This is already the third time I've said it.  
  
FLASHBACK----------------------  
  
We return to the night of the play. The following events unfold after the dramatic events that took place onstage. The audience already left the scene, happy and contented with the fight scene they just watched. As we go back to the stage, we find Naru, cradling the now unconscious Keitaro on her lap. Seta regains his composure and approaches Naru.  
  
"You got a real fighter there, Naru-san." He commented.  
  
"Seta-sempai, I think you took this one a little too far." She nervously retorted.  
  
"Keitaro-kun needed a little spark to ignite the flame inside him and you needed to realize how much he likes you. He was actually willing to spare his own life for you and I'm glad my assumptions were correct. I like both of you and you two seem to make a perfect couple. You just got to sort out some personal issues and I think I just made the perfect jumpstart for you both." He replied.  
  
"You almost got my niece killed, baka!" Haruka commented, whacking him in the head at the same time. "But I think this is all for the best. It looks like Keitaro is going to be okay. He just needs some time to rest"  
  
"Naru-san, why don't you clean up first while I take Keitaro to the beach house?" suggested Seta.  
  
"O---Okay." Naru answered.  
  
"Don't forget to come back and tend to him, you understand? You are, after all, the reason why he's all wasted like this." Haruka added.  
  
"Y---Yes, Haruka-san!" stammered Naru as she left to get herself cleaned up.  
  
"All right, young man---"Seta spoke as he carried the unconscious Keitaro to the beach house. "You really put up a fight tonight. Never thought you had it in you to challenge me like that! By the way, Haruka, where'd he learn to fight like that?"  
  
Haruka was walking beside him but Seta didn't get any reply.  
  
The skies were clear that night and the water was calm. The breeze was very refreshing, and so, they turned one of the tables into a makeshift bed and placed Keitaro's spent body there.  
  
"Well, I better get going Haruka-san. There's another excavation on the other side of Japan that requires my expertise. I enjoyed tonight." And with that, Seta waved goodbye, driving off in his van with Sara tagging along.  
  
Meanwhile---  
  
"I can't believe I actually told Keitaro how I feel towards him. I don't know how much longer I could've kept it from him but I can't take back what I already said. Not after what he went through for me. I never thought he felt so much for me. All this time, I was just thinking he was a sick pervert who'd try to satisfy his urges as much as he can. Come to think of it, most of his acts of clumsiness were actually accidents. Keitaro's going to have to deal with the situation, now that everything between us in already out in the open. I guess I have to do my share too. He's already proven himself to me and I hope I don't disappoint him. That reminds me, I have to talk to the other girls to and explain everything. I hope I don't disappoint them too." Naru thought.  
  
Naru took a change of clothing and headed out to where Keitaro was resting. He was lying on a futon spread over one of the beach house's big, rectangular tables. Keitaro was lying on his side, curled up like a ball under the sheets and sleeping like a log. Naru approached him and pulled a seat where she positioned herself, just watching the exhausted young man sleep.  
  
In the shadows of the house, we find four heads observing this sight.  
  
"What is Naru-sempai doing?" asked Shinobu.  
  
"She's probably trying to catch an opportunity for some midnight-delight." Kitsune suggested. "That was romantic, what Keitaro did earlier, ne?"  
  
"Midnight-delight---?" Shinobu was close to tears.  
  
"Put a lid on it, Kitsune-san!" retorted Motoko. "That Urashima--- he has cast some evil spell on Narui-sempai and that's why she's acting like this! I will punish him when he wakes up!"  
  
"Midnight-delight? That sounds yummy!" Kaolla squealed.  
  
"Ah, just who I've been waiting for." Spoke Naru. "Why don't you guys come over here so we can all talk? There are some issues that I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Sweatdrops form on all four heads.  
  
"I told you not so loud." Motoko expressed to Kaolla, as the other four girls emerged from the shadows.  
  
"What are the four of you still doing up?" asked Naru.  
  
"The question is, what are you doing up? And you're seated beside Keitaro, at that." Kitsune answered back.  
  
"Well I've been thinking about something the whole night. I have personal issues that I've come to terms with and I hope you guys can listen to what I have to say." Naru said.  
  
"Okay, we're all ears."  
  
"Well, let me start by saying that you guys are my closest friends. We were already like this even before Keitaro stepped into our world. Keitaro has earned his respective place in each of your hearts and he has earned his place in mine. Each of us has grown to like him in one way or another and because of the events that happened early tonight, I found strength to confront what I had been keeping inside. I'm not going to deny it anymore in front of you, I like him---"  
  
"Hey, I like him too!" yelled Su.  
  
"Me too---" Shinobu whispered.  
  
Kitsune projected a smile that you couldn't read through while Motoko just grunted.  
  
"All I'm saying is that things might change between me and Keitaro from now on. I hope you guys can deal with that and I hope things don't change between us, girls. Oh, I won't keep him from you guys, if you're worried about that."  
  
"I still will not tolerate his acts of perversion." Motoko sternly replied. "Does that mean you're not going to punch him anymore?"  
  
"Not if I can help it---" Naru answered.  
  
"Hey, Naru-sempai, maybe I should confess to Sempai too---" Shinobu interjected.  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Kaolla  
  
"What?!" cried Naru in surprise.  
  
"This seems like a good start."  
  
"Haruka-san!!!" all the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Don't talk so loud or you'll wake Keitaro." She replied. "What's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Well, Naru was just telling us how she might change the way she treats Keitaro starting tonight" blurted Shinobu.  
  
Naru's face started to turn red.  
  
"And that she likes him too!!!" Kaolla added.  
  
Naru's face was redder than a beet now.  
  
"Keitaro loves all of you and he would do anything to keep you from harm. It's unfortunate that my niece is a little bit more clumsy than usual which, more often than not, gives way to him getting beaten by you guys. Deep inside, Keitaro is a very sensitive and responsible person. If you stop beating the crap out of him, maybe you can uncover that side of him. We'll it's getting kinda late. I'm heading off to bed. You guys better get some rest too, we've all had a long day. Keitaro will probably be out the whole night but somebody has to stay with him here." Haruka said. She then turned back and headed for her room.  
  
"Can I stay with Sempai?" asked Shinobu.  
  
"I wanna stay with Keitaro too!!!" yelled Kaolla  
  
"I believe it is proper for me to stay and watch over Urashima. I'll protect him tonight so that we can practice tomorrow." Motoko added.  
  
"Uhm--- I don't think that's necessary Motoko-chan. Besides, I'm sure Keitaro won't be able to practice right away tomorrow due to his bruises. He's an unworthy opponent as of now so if you guys don't mind, I'll be the one to stay out here with him." Naru responded.  
  
"You guys do whatever you want. I still have a bottle of sake to finish." Kitsune told them. "Maybe I'll deal with you when you're up and able, Keitaro." She thought, smiling to herself.  
  
The rest of the girls, dragged themselves to their respective sleeping quarters, leaving Naru to watch over Keitaro.  
  
"Sempai--- " sighed Shinobu as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kaolla fell asleep beside Motoko as soon as she hit the mat, dreaming of bananas. Motoko, in the mean time, was playing with thoughts in her head. "Urashima has skills that I never knew existed. His skill could perfectly compliment mine, we could fall in love and he would kiss me and then we can get married and combine our schools of martial arts and then we would have kids and we'll train them and---- WHAT AM I THINKING!"  
  
Naru remained seated as she laid her head on the empty space beside the sleeping Keitaro. She reached for Keitaro's right hand and held it to her face. She never felt so comfortable beside him and she immediately fell asleep.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK----------- 


	4. Recovery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
We now go back to the present.  
  
"Like I said, last night, while you were still out cold, me and the girls talked about a lot of stuff. It was a good thing Haruka-san was there to mediate----"  
  
"Wow, so does that make us officially---"  
  
"You can put it that way, but don't go out blurting it to everyone okay?" Naru said, cutting Keitaro's words.  
  
"Whoah!!!" Keitaro shouted in exclamation. "I never thought this day would come!" he happily announced.  
  
Naru smiled at him and told him off.  
  
"You better settle down before you hurt yourself." She told him.  
  
"Sempai!" yelled Shinobu. "Keitaro!" screamed Su. Both girls were running towards Keitaro. The sun was taking it's place high in the sky and they were rushing back to find shelter from the scorching heat. Motoko can be seen from the distance, treading back from her morning training while Kitsune and Haruka walk into the kitchen carrying the stuff they bought for the café.  
  
"Nice to see you two lovebirds are getting along this morning!" teased Kitsune.  
  
"Aaah--- Ohayo Haruka-san. Ohayo Kitsune-san." Keitaro said. His face and Naru's flushed from Kitsune's previous remark.  
  
"Good morning Keitaro. I'm glad to find you in high spirits this morning." Haruka replied.  
  
"How are you feeling Keitaro?" Su asked while poking his arm.  
  
"OW!!!" Keitaro shouted. "It still kinda hurts but I'm better now, I guess."  
  
"It seems so." Naru added. "But you've recovered fairly quickly. I thought you'd still be wasted until now."  
  
"So what are you feeling, Sempai?" Shinobu repeated.  
  
"Well, my muscles still hurt a bit and I feel a little sore but aside from that, I guess I'm okay." He replied.  
  
"Naru!" Haruka called. "We're expecting customers to be coming in soon. I'd really appreciate it if you can help prepare the place."  
  
"Okay." Naru responded.  
  
The rest of the Hinata girls were busy fixing up the café while Keitaro finshed his breakfast.  
  
"Aaah--- this is the life!" Keitaro thought to himself. "I'm surprised nobody's out to beat me up this morning or that nothing bad has----"  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"Sorry Keitaro!" called Su from the roof of the café. I was trying to remove this pot that was left here when it slipped from my hands. Su then smiled at Keitaro and scurried away from the roof.  
  
"So much for that---" he thought. "Oh well, at least it's not as bad as it used to."  
  
"Urashima, how are you feeling?"  
  
"M---Mo---Motoko!!!" cried Keitaro. "I didn't do anything to Su, I swear!" He cried in defense.  
  
Motoko just smiled at him. Do not fear Urashima, I was not planning on attacking you."  
  
"Huh--- okay." Keitaro muttered. "What can I do for you Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I can't help but look at you, all bandaged up like this. You must be in great pain." She told him.  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt that much anymore, if that's what you wanted to ask-- -" he nervously replied.  
  
"While I was practicing this morning, I can't help thinking about what you did last night." "What about last night?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"How did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Honestly, I really don't know. I can barely recall what happened last night. Everything that I did was based on feelings and not action. I wasn't thinking about my next move but rather, I was going with what I felt during that time. Now that you mention it, I'm starting to find it weird too." He tried to explain what happened but words failed him.  
  
"It only shows that you have some kind of fighting skill hidden in that body of yours. Maybe with a little practice, you can harness it. I would like to challenge you to a duel Urashima."  
  
"A duel?! What are you saying Motoko-chan? I don't have the guts nor the skill to beat you!"  
  
"Tomorrow then, at the break of dawn. Get rested well, Urashima." Motoko said with a smile.  
  
"B---But---!!!"  
  
Motoko left Keitaro and went back to help the others. Keitaro fixed the area where he slept the night off and moved on to one of the rooms inside the café. He was left alone to sleep the whole day. It was almost dark when he woke up. Naru seated at the foot of his Futon, reading a book.  
  
"Na---Narusegawa!"  
  
"Oh, hello Keitaro! I'm glad to see you're already up. Everybody's outside helping out. I thought I'd spend my break watching over you. You seemed to have slept well. You even forgot to eat lunch!" Naru replied.  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" Keitaro asked. He scanned the room as if looking for something and found a tray of untouched food in one corner.  
  
"It's almost seven in the evening. Shinobu brought you some food for lunch this afternoon."  
  
"That's right. I remember telling her to leave it there. I guess I must have fallen asleep again right after she left." He laughed.  
  
"It's okay. You look so much better now. Maybe you can come out and have dinner with us already. Haruka-san will be closing the café in a bit and we'll be having a barbecue for dinner. I'll see you outside then?" she happily asked.  
  
"O---Okay." He replied.  
  
"Great!" Naru squealed. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then skipped off.  
  
"I sure hope this isn't one of my stupid dreams again." Keitaro muttered.  
  
Keitaro stood up and headed off to the bathroom to fix himself. He was still half-asleep when he opened the bathroom door, only to find Naru taking a leak inside.  
  
"What are you doing, you PERVERT?!!!"  
  
"WHAM!!!"  
  
Keitaro landed right smack in the area where the rest of the girls were barbecuing dinner. There was a table on one side where the food was kept and a bonfire on the other.  
  
"CRASH!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Everybody turned to see Keitaro, face down in the sand.  
  
"Nice to know you're back flying again, Keitaro. Whad'ya do this time?" Kitsune teased.  
  
Keitaro sat up with a huge grin on his face, scratching his head. "I didn't know Naru was in the bathroom when I walked in. He he---" He somehow missed this. "But I could really get used to the way Narusegawa has been treating me lately." He thought.  
  
"What were you trying to pull off walking in on me like that?" Naru smaked his head and then seated herself beside him. Just because we're together now doesn't mean you can go on doing that." She wrapped her left arm around his right arm and then pinched his nose.  
  
"Hey, you two, you might want to stay away from each other even for just a few minutes. We've got kids here, you know!" Haruka jokingly commented.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Shinobu protested.  
  
"I'm a kid! I'm a kid!" Su yelled.  
  
"Have you recovered enough yet, Urashima?" Motoko asked  
  
"I guess, I feel so much better now." He replied.  
  
"Good! Then we can continue with our plans tomorrow at dawn?" Motoko continued.  
  
Naru turned to Keitaro and gave him a dagger look.  
  
"You mind telling me what this is about?"  
  
"Er--- I promised Motoko, I'd help her train tomorrow morning." He nervously replied.  
  
"You baka!" Naru cried. "You know you're not even well yet!"  
  
"Don't worry, Narusegawa. I'll be okay." He assured her.  
  
"You think you can pull of that martial art thing that you showed us last night one more time? Is that it?" Naru protested.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that again, but don't worry. I'm okay." He assured Naru. He gave her a quick kiss before running off the foodtable.  
  
The night was filled with food and sake, courtesy of Kitsune. Everyone was out cold on the sand after the clock hit 12:30. Shinobu brought her futon out and was tucked away near the warmth of the bonfire. Kitsue was her usual self, knocked-out cold on the sand, barely clothed. Su was clinging on to Motoko while Naru was beside Keitaro, her head resting on his chest.  
  
It can't get any better than this. Tomorrow is going to be another exciting day. 


	5. A New Opponent

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
The sky was still partly dark. The morning sun had just begun casting its first hint of light when Keitaro felt something tapping his left leg.  
  
"Urashima, it is time." Motoko told him.  
  
"W--- What?" Keitaro opened his eyes and found the lovely swordswoman standing beside him, holding two wooden swords. His attention was drawn to his chest where Naru's head lay. Everyone else was still fast asleep.  
  
"You're supposed to train with me this morning, are you not?" She reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember." Keitaro replied. "Give me a few minutes. We don't want to wake everybody up this early." He then very slowly stood up; cradling Naru's head and making sure he didn't disturb her sleep. Keitaro then headed to the cafe to wash up before journeying with Motoko to her training spot on the beach.  
  
Motoko's spot was roughly fifteen minutes walking time from the beach house. Silence was the only persistent factor present as Keitaro and Motoko headed to the spot. Their individual thoughts were the only voices heard within.  
  
"I don't know if I'm up to this. I do feel so much better now but I'm not sure if I can live up to her expectations. I hope I don't disappoint her." Keitaro thought.  
  
"I must prepare myself well. If my eyes did not deceive me the other night, Urashima has a lot of potential. I don't understand why he keeps his skill bottled up inside and I wonder how he maintains his form without practicing as much as I do---"Motoko wondered. "Urashima has transformed into a more mature man. Why do I feel different when I'm around him and why is this feeling stronger now than before? I do not understand what this emotion is."  
  
"Motoko, you seem bothered by something." Keitaro interrupted.  
  
"Do not mind me, Urashima. I suggest you try to spend this time meditating." She replied.  
  
Motoko's thoughts wouldn't stop bothering her. "Why can't I look at him straight in the eye? I cannot fall in love with this person. Naru-sempai has already confessed her feelings for him. How am I going to defeat him like this?! I must set my mind straight. For this training, Urashima is my opponent and I cannot be defeated. That's it! I should see Urashima as my enemy for this match. That way, I can keep my thoughts focused on our activity!"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Keitaro interrupted again.  
  
"The place is just behind the rock formation ahead. Take this." Motoko handing over the other wooden sword. "We shall begin as soon as we get there."  
  
Keitaro and Motoko climbed over the rock formation. Behind the unsightly rocks that they climbed lay a stretch of beach with powdery white sands and coconut trees lining the shoreline. It looked more like a romantic getaway spot rather than a training area.  
  
"Wow, Motoko-chan! This place is lovely! If I hadn't known better, I'd think you brought me here so you can ask me on a date!" Keitaro jokingly commented.  
  
Motoko blushed and turned away from Keitaro. Although she was beginning to wish it was, so couldn't let her feelings for him show. "Do not insult me Urashima! Prepare to fight!" She screamed.  
  
Keitaro positioned himself a few meters away from the swordswoman. "I don't know what I'm doing but I hope the exercise will help me loosen up a bit. After that bout with Seta-san, I feel so heavy." He thought to himself.  
  
Motoko started attacking while Keitaro was still preparing himself. "Urashima, defend yourself!"  
  
Meanwhile---  
  
"Hmmm--- did you sleep well?" Naru mumbled. "Keitaro---"She extended her hands, searching for the warm body she lay on before she fell asleep. "Keitaro---?"Naru sat up trying to find him among the rest of the sleeping bodies. "Keitaro, you will really get it this time if I find you sleeping beside somebody else!" She said. Naru stood up, walking around the area. "Maybe he's in the beach house, that baka!" Naru noticed the other person missing from the group. "Motoko--- could she have--- No, it's not possible! She would be the last person to even think of doing that to me!" Naru thought. She ran out of the café after finding only Haruka inside. "Keitaro!!!" Naru screamed, waking up the others.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Shinobu.  
  
Everybody else started stirring after, awakened by the commotion Naru caused.  
  
"Has anybody seen Keitaro?" Naru was now staring to worry.  
  
"Urashima, Defend your self!" came a cry from the distance.  
  
Motoko charged towards Keitaro at full speed catching the young man in a position where it was too late to take a defensive stance. Motoko drew her wooden sword and swung at the man before her. He didn't look prepared to defend himself but she saw him looking into her eyes. He looked unbelievably calm for the situation. "This fight will not last long." She thought to herself. Her hands directed the wooden sword to where her opponent was. She closed her eyes, expecting some resistance as her weapon made contact with her subject. Her sword parted the space before her, slicing the air perfectly without resistance. Motoko opened her eyes and was shocked to find her opponent not there. She arrested her momentum and immediately spun herself around just in time to find Keitaro landing a few meters away from where she was. Motoko had no time to spare. She charged towards Keitaro once more, swinging her weapon from the side. Keitaro stood his ground this time, parrying every strike Motoko threw at him.  
  
Naru heard the screams from the distance and turned her head towards the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"Oh my God, Motoko really took her challenge seriously. Keitaro hasn't even recovered yet and now he's out there defending himself from Motoko! He must be in pieces right now! I have to stop this!!!" Naru told the rest of the half-asleep girls.  
  
"Keitaro!!!" Naru screamed as she ran towards the beach.  
  
"Fight!!!" Kaolla squealed in delight as she followed Naru, her sleep left behind as she stood up.  
  
The rest of the girls followed suit.  
  
Keitaro was successfully blocking every one of Motoko's blows. "I don't believe this myself! These skills must have been subconsciously locked away. I don't even know how I'm actually blocking Motoko's blows! This feels like a natural reflex or something." He managed to think.  
  
There were no defined movements to be seen from the fight. Motoko and Keitaro were moving so fast, everything looked blurred. Sand was flying all around the place, disturbed by the energy coming from both parties.  
  
"Why can't I get a single blow in?" Motoko was disturbed. "He doesn't seem tired. It looks like he's even deep in thought, away from this match!"  
  
All the pain that was inflicted the other night seemed negligible at the moment. Keitaro was in a world of his own. He was starting to sweat, trying to defend himself from Motoko's attacks but he didn't feel exhausted from doing so. He didn't want to counter Motoko's attacks. This time, he felt confident that if he did so, he might end up hurting her. He couldn't possible do that! Not while he can help it.  
  
Motoko saw an opening while Keitaro was deep in thought. She dragged her wooden sword on the fine white sand and slashed upwards. Keitaro saw it coming, but Motoko's move was quicker this time. He brought down his weapon to suppress the blow but it came too late. The tip of Motoko's sword made contact with Keitaro's left shoulder causing a bruise that eventually bled because of the sand on the sword tip. Keitaro spun away and covered his left shoulder with his right hand. He felt pain and realized he was still recovering from the other night's encounter with Seta. Motoko gave her body a chance to get some rest but kept her defenses up. "Argh---"Keitaro moaned in his head. "I can't keep up like this. If I allow Motoko-chan to remain on the offensive, I'm never going to recover."  
  
The swordswoman blazed towards Keitaro once more, keeping on the offensive side of the battle. Keitaro put more attention into blocking Motoko's advances but this time he countered her moves every so often which made Motoko change her attack strategy. She found it so difficult to get past his defense but she felt he was holding back on attacking her. "I have to draw blood to bring out what he can do. It actually hurts me inside to see you in pain, Urashima, but you have to show me what you're really made of!" she thought.  
  
Motoko broke her attack and thrust her sword towards Keitaro. The sword made contact with his chest just as he spun back, tearing his shirt and causing yet another bruise. Keitaro was hit, but this didn't bother him. As he spun away from Motoko's wooden blade, he shifted his grip on his sword, grabbing the hilt with his left hand and the handle with his right. Keitaro, assumed a battojutsu stance and immediately initiated the attack. His sword slashed at the empty space before him, sending a current of energy traveling towards Motoko's direction.  
  
Motoko froze for a moment, unable to believe that Keitaro was capable of such an attack. When her mind woke up to the reality of the situation, she initiated her counter-attack. "If I channel all my energy into this slash, I might be able to neutralize Keitaro's attack." Motoko deduced.  
  
"SUCCESSION MOVE ZANKUSEN!!!" Motoko screamed! She put all her might into the sword and felt all her energy go with the Ki that was on a collision course with Keitaro's. Motoko's muscles gave way and she fell, kneeling on the sand, unable to support her weight.  
  
"Keitaro watched as the two powerful bodies of channeled energy raced towards each other. Motoko's seemed larger. It stirred up a lot of sand along its path. The Ki that Keitaro released looked similar to the blade of his wooden sword. It was definitely smaller, but it was moving faster as it went further away from him.  
  
Naru was running halfway through her destination when she saw a brilliant flash of light where Keitaro and Motoko should be fighting.  
  
"Keitaro!!! Motoko!!!" She screamed in tears.  
  
Motoko's Ki had deteriorated upon colliding with Keitaro's, but there was something wrong. The energy channeled from Keitaro's sword went through Motoko's counter-attack and was on its way towards the weakened swordswoman.  
  
Motoko could barely move. She was on the path of this unbelievably powerful energy force and she couldn't command her body to move away. She was already preparing herself for the inevitable. "This is really going to hurt!" she told herself. The energy force was 5 seconds away from hitting her. She was already feeling the wind it was moving ahead of it.  
  
5----4----3----  
  
Motoko closed her eyes.  
  
2----  
  
Keitaro carried Motoko in his arms, supporting her back with the left and her legs with the right. She felt him jump up, taking her with him.  
  
----1  
  
The energy wave passed inches from Keitaro's feet, blasting a huge rockthat was behind her into a million pieces and taking out the tree that was peacefully located behind it.  
  
The young man came back to earth gracefully with the lady in his arms.  
  
Motoko looked up at Keitaro's face with very different eyes; eyes that have newfound respect for the man that was holding her.  
  
"Urashima---"she whispered.  
  
She then placed one of her hands on his cheek and pulled his face towards hers. She closed her eyes and her soft lips met his. She indulged herself in a passionate kiss that became the outlet of all her emotions. She was crying because she was finally able to let go of her deepest inhibitions and yet she was extremely happy she had this moment with the person she loved. Yes, she loved him and she was not going to hide it. This time, at least.  
  
Their lips parted and Motoko flashes and innocent smile.  
  
"M--- Motoko-chan!" Keitaro cried in disbelief. "What was that about?!!! You know Narusegawa and -----"  
  
"Keitaro!!!" Naru yelled as she emerged from the rock pile that secluded Motoko's training spot.  
  
Keitaro released Motoko from his arms as fast as he saved her.  
  
"N--- Narusegawa!" he replied.  
  
"What happened here? Are you both okay? What did you do to Motoko-chan?!" her questions just kept coming in.  
  
"Urashima-san here has retained his fighting skills, as I have discovered. Actually, his fighting skills are more developed than we all expected." Motoko answered.  
  
Keitaro just laughed while scratching his head. The rest of the Hinata girls emerged from the rocks one by one.  
  
"What did we miss?!!!" Kaolla asked.  
  
"Not much. Isn't that right Keitaro-kun?" Motoko replied, smiling towards Keitaro.  
  
"KEITARO-KUN???!!!" 


	6. Conflicts

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who's given me feedback about my stories. This is the first time I've actually written some real literary work and I'm glad a lot of you appreciate it. I'm actually a Keitaro/Naru fan but I don't want to completely dwell on that. Love Hina is, Shounen and I'd like to keep it that way. If you're not disappointed about it, read on. (  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
The walk back to the beach house was long. Keitaro usually found these trips relatively short when Naru held his hand in hers but somehow, this was different. Naru was happily enjoying the view while Keitaro was submerged in thought.  
  
"What was Motoko thinking?" He thought. "I'm sure Motoko-chan is well aware of my relationship with Narusegawa."  
  
Motoko was walking behind the couple along with the rest of the girls. She was silent the whole time, keeping her thoughts to herself while observing the couple ahead of her.  
  
"I feel so much better now. These emotions--- I have kept them inside for so long--- I don't mean to jeopardize Naru-sempai's relationship with Keitaro but I had to tell him how I feel. The emptiness that I've been feeling inside--- its gone now. I only had to accept the fact that I do feel something for Keitaro-kun." Motoko told herself. "What am I saying?! It's impossible for me to go on feeling like this without jeopardizing Naru- san and Keitaro-kun's relationship! But I'm happy with the way it is now--- I'm confused--- Should I keep this feeling locked inside to preserve things the way they are or should I let it out?"  
  
"Are you okay Motoko-chan?" Kaolla asked. "You seem to be troubled by something."  
  
"Huh--- um--- don't mind me Kaolla-san, I just have a few personal insights that I need to deal with."  
  
"Are you like that because Keitaro beat you?"  
  
"No, but he did beat me---"she replied.  
  
Motoko looked away and found comfort at the marvelous sight to her right. The sea was reflecting the rays of the sun with its deep blue hue. The sound of waves crashing against the shore provided comfort amidst her confusion. Her eyes let out a single teardrop that she tried so hard to conceal from the others.  
  
"I had always convinced myself that he was nothing but a pervert, a failure with very little redeeming qualities. I realize I had purposely blinded myself from seeing his good side and the person underneath. I knew what I felt for him right from the very start but I denied myself the emotions that built within me. I am a warrior but I am also a woman. I would be denying my very essence if I were to keep my feelings inside. Now that I have confessed my feelings for Keitaro-kun, I feel complete. I'm sorry we had to fall in love with the same person, Naru-sempai. But I cannot allow these feelings to be suppressed any longer---"  
  
The group arrived at the beach house a few minutes after. The time was roughly around eight in the morning. Shinobu went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Keitaro and Motoko headed to their respective washrooms to clean up. Naru and the rest of the girls helped clean up the place. This was their last day of operation and they were scheduled to return to Hinata Sou later on in the afternoon.  
  
"Aahh--- nothing like a hot shower to soothe some aching muscles!" Keitaro commented. He took the empty seat beside Naru and waited for Shinobu to finish her preparations.  
  
"That bruise looks bad." Naru was examining Keitaro's shoulder. "Let me go get some medicine and bandages just to make sure it doesn't become infected." She then ran off to get some supplies.  
  
Meanwhile---  
  
"Kitsune-san, um--- er--- is it okay if you lend me some of your clothes?" Motoko asked.  
  
Kitsune gave Motoko a sly smile. "Hmm--- is it me or is the wind blowing from different direction lately? Was it something you ate?"  
  
"Actually, its something I want to do for myself, Kitsune-san."  
  
"Alright, I'll let this one pass without interrogating you. I have a feeling this will all manifest in due time. Come with me." Kitsune replied.  
  
Naru returned with some medication and was treating Keitaro while Shinobu was on her way out, with a tray of food.  
  
"Breakfast! Come and get it!" Shinobu called.  
  
Like flies to a garbage can, the girls swarmed towards Shinobu's cooking. Everybody was happily eating when Motoko entered the area.  
  
Heads turned and jaws dropped. Motoko was wearing a short one-piece dress that would make you forget she was a skilled master swordswoman. She gracefully glided towards the table and seated herself right beside Keitaro. Everybody was in a state of shock while Motoko carried on with her breakfast. Keitaro's nose started to drip blood at the sight of her. He immediately grabbed a piece of tissue paper and plugged his nostrils with it. Naru grabbed his head and turned it to face her. Keitaro had a ball of tissue plugged in each nostril and was wearing a silly smile.  
  
"What are you thinking of, BAKA?!" Naru screamed. She then sent Keitaro flying off with her patented Naru-punch.  
  
The sight of Naru hitting Keitaro was enough to shake everybody out of shock. The rest of the girls continued eating while Naru stared at Motoko.  
  
"That's odd, you don't have your sword with you right now and you obviously didn't mind Keitaro staring at you. He was thinking perverted thoughts, you know." Naru suggested.  
  
"The situation does not require the use of a weapon. From now on, I shall carry my sword only when necessary." Replied Motoko. "Besides I'm beginning to enjoy being the center of attention. Although I will never forgo my sword fighting skills, I have decided that I should learn to become both warrior and woman. I hope you don't find that objectionable, Naru-sempai."  
  
"N--- No! Of course not!" Naru blurted out. "I just hope you don't start making any advances towards Keitaro." She thought.  
  
The girls started packing their personal stuff in preparation for their trip back to Hinata Sou after breakfast. Keitaro was still nowhere to be found. Naru decided to fix Keitaro's stuff after she was done with hers. "That baka! I'm sure he'll catch up with us on the way. Hmm--- maybe he headed straight home already." She thought on the way to the room where Keitaro kept his things.  
  
"Mo--- Motoko-chan?!"  
  
"Oh, hello Naru-sempai! I just finished fixing my things and so I thought I'd help Keitaro-kun pack up." Motoko coyly replied.  
  
"B--- B--- But those are men's clothes! Don't you hate men?! A--- And why are you calling him Keitaro-kun?!!! Only Mutsumi does that!!!" Naru stammered in shock.  
  
"I believe I have the right to call him anything I want as long as it does not offend him. And I have realized that in order for me to become a true woman, I must accept the fact that I have to deal with men. And I sense a hint of jealousy in you, Naru-sempai. May I ask what you're doing here also?"  
  
"Er--- I was just going to do the same---" Naru replied, apparently confused.  
  
"All right, well, its all done then! Shall we go? I'm sure Keitaro-kun will be at Hinata Sou even before we get there." Motoko handed Keitaro's clothes to Naru and left.  
  
Meanwhile---  
  
"Wow, Motoko-chan really looks good in women's clothing! She has to learn to stay away from those body wraps." He felt his nose starting to bleed once more. "But I still don't understand--- Maybe she's sick again. Or maybe it's the sea breeze--- I better head straight home. Narusegawa really hit me hard this time! It might take me longer to return to the beach house compared to Hinata Sou." Keitaro told himself.  
  
Keitaro didn't have his wallet with him when Naru sent him to orbit. He had to walk all the way to Hinata Sou. As luck would have it, Keitaro landed around two towns away from the inn and he was in familiar surroundings. He trudged towards Hinata Sou and Keitaro used this time to think about the things that were currently troubling him.  
  
"I guess I better start shaping up. With Narusagawa as my girlfriend, I have more responsibilities now. Most of them see me only as a failure and a pervert. I can't allow myself to forever live in the shadow that was cast over me. I have to stand up for myself and Narusegawa! Then, when we get into Toudai together, we'll get married and be successful!" he was almost crying now with tears of joy.  
  
Two towns across---  
  
"Its already nine in the evening! Where is that baka?!" Naru was obviously worried now. "Its been six hours since we got home from the beach and there's still no trace of him!"  
  
"Naru-sempai, has Sempai arrived already?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"No, I don't know why he hasn't called either. Why don't go ahead and get some sleep. I'll stay up and wait for him."  
  
"Okay, I hope he's okay though---" Shinobu waved Naru goodnight and headed to her room.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm sorry for hitting you--- please come home---"Naru whispered.  
  
Just then, Keitaro appeared, crawling towards the entrance with his tongue hanging out. He was dirty as a rat from the sewers.  
  
"Haah--- haahh---" Keitaro was panting.  
  
"Keitaro!!! What happened to you!" Naru cried, running towards him. Just then, a strong gush of wind blew her way and the next thing she knows, Motoko is kneeling beside Keitaro, helping him to his feet.  
  
"What the---? Motoko-chan!!! Why are you--- What are you doing here?" Naru was as surprised as Keitaro was. The two women helped Keitaro to the reception area where they sat him down.  
  
"Where have you been and what happened to you?" Naru asked.  
  
Keitaro couldn't answer. He was breathing from his mouth and frantically pointing to and grasping his throat. Motoko and Naru were playing charades with the poor guy, trying to decipher what he was trying to tell them.  
  
"Oh, I get it--- you're thirsty and you want some water!" Naru exclaimed. "Wait here, I'll go get you---"  
  
Motoko appeared behind her with a glass of iced cold water even before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Drink Keitaro-kun, you must be very thirsty." Motoko brought the glass up to his lips while Naru watched in disbelief.  
  
Keitaro was impervious to the situation developing right in front of him. He was too busy quenching his thirst to realize that Motoko was now clamoring for his attention too.  
  
"Motoko-chan? What are you doing? I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of Keitaro!" Naru was now really confused.  
  
"I have to practice my womanly skills, and since Keitaro-kun is the only male entity in this house, I have only him to practice on." Motoko replied. "I hope you don't mind---"  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Keitaro was totally out of the situation.  
  
"Nothing!" Naru and Motoko simultaneously replied.  
  
Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand and pulled him away from Motoko.  
  
"Wait a minute---- Wha--- What's going on?!" Keitaro was completely unaware of everything that was happening around him.  
  
"Why don't you get cleaned up, grab your books and meet me in my room after. We have some studying to do!" Naru instructed him.  
  
"Okay, give me fifteen minutes." Keitaro obliged.  
  
The young man then headed up to his private hot tub and cleaned himself of the day's dirt. He then headed to his room and changed into clean clothes, grabbed his books as ordered, and climbed up the hole between his and Naru's room.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you decent? I'm coming up!" Keitaro warned. He made it a point now to make sure Naru knew he was on the way up.  
  
"Okay." Naru affirmed.  
  
Keitaro hoisted himself out of the hole and sat himself beside Naru. She was holding her books but there was no table where they could study.  
  
"Eh, Narusegawa, I thought we were going to study?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"We are. Come on!" Naru grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. "I'm taking you out for coffee. I know this new coffee place that's quiet enough for us to be able to study. I'll treat you out tonight."  
  
"Wow, but it's almost ten in the evening! Do you think they're still open?"  
  
"Don't worry, they're open twenty four hours, Stop whining and come with me." Naru then pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Consider this a date." She smiled.  
  
The couple then left Hinata Sou and headed for the nearby coffee place. As they disappeared into the night, Motoko follows them, keeping distance. 


	7. Romance in the Air

Author's Notes: Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews now. Thanks for reading my stuff. I apologize for the grammatical and typographical errors. I usually do my chapters on the run and have no time to thoroughly check for mistakes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
Keitaro and Naru walked to the coffee place hand in hand. The night was clear and starry, and the moon was looking down on the couple walking below. They never were able to hold hands this long and they were both enjoying it. There was this inexplicable feeling of happiness and although both of them may be too ashamed to admit it, deep inside, they knew they were in love.  
  
"Keitaro, I want you to know that I feel very happy right now." Naru looked him in the eye and smile.  
  
Keitaro didn't know how to react. He let out a stupid smile and answered, "I'm speechless. I feel the same way too!" while scratching his head.  
  
The couple continued walking down the empty street, enjoying the sights the light of the moon offered.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to confess my feelings for Keitaro. I feel so much happier now that I know everything is out in the open." Naru thought. "The coffee shop is just across the street, let's go!" she excitedly dragged Keitaro.  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
The street was unusually busy at this time of the night.  
  
"Why is this place packed with cars at this time of the night?" Naru managed to say, while crossing the busy street.  
  
"Oh, that? They're showing a new sci-fi movie at the theatre down the road. I'm sure that's what's causing the traffic." Keitaro replied.  
  
"Wow, maybe we can watch after we have coffee!"  
  
"Okane nai! I didn't bring any money Narusegawa!" Keitaro worriedly replied. "I thought we were going to study?!"  
  
"That's okay. We'll study tomorrow. It's not so often that you and I get to go out on a date without anybody spoiling it. They're all asleep and we have the whole evening to ourselves!" Naru happily replied.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Motoko kept a respectable distance from the couple. She was impervious to them and they seem to be enjoying the time they were spending together. Motoko chose a spot inside the bus stop across the coffee shop where Keitaro and Naru went in. She wasn't wearing her usual Gi. Motoko chose to wear plain looking clothes which actually made it harder to recognize her.  
  
"Hmm. . . so this is what a date is. Just you wait Keitaro-Kun. . . I'll take you out on a date too. . ." she convinced herself.  
  
Inside the coffee shop, Keitaro and Naru just left the counter after ordering a mochaccino and a cup of hot chocolate. They sat themselves in a booth by the window facing each other. Both of them were still uneasy, not sure what to say to each other. The only time they get to talk by themselves is when they were studying. Other than that, their conversations were usually plagued by comments from the other Hinata Sou residents.  
  
"Uhm. . . Naru. . ." Keitaro started.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro. . ."  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to be with you tonight. I know I'm supposed to be the one paying for everything and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you next time." Keitaro said. He reached for Naru's hand across the small table and found it.  
  
Naru's cheeks started to turn red but she didn't make an effort to pull her hand away. She let Keitaro take her hand, intertwining her fingers with him, even. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
Motoko had beads of sweat forming all over her forehead. She was feeling hot and weird. She could clearly see what Keitaro and Naru was doing from across the street.  
  
"Why am I reacting like this? I do not understand what emotion this is! This cannot be!!! I am just starting to get a grasp on how it is to be in love but this is different! Could it be that I'm becoming jealous of Naru- sempai?! Waaaah. . .!!! Stop it, you two!!!" She shouted from across the café. Motoko ran towards the happy couple inside the small establishment.  
  
"BEEEEEP!!!"  
  
The sound of an incoming car was bearing down on Motoko. She had unknowingly crossed the busy street and was now standing in the middle of the road with a car coming straight at her.  
  
"BEEEEP!!!" the horn kept blaring its warning to the girl in the middle of the road.  
  
The tires screamed as it dragged across the asphalt. Inertia was doing its work to keep the car from stopping. Motoko froze and faced the oncoming vehicle at the last second.  
  
The loud crash that followed could be heard from the inside of the café. The couple by the window turned to look at the scene and found a wrecked taxi cab, the driver sprawled out on the hood, eyes spinning and tongue hanging. There was also a young woman who was stomping away from the scene, apparently very pissed.  
  
"Ha, ha. . . if I didn't know Motoko was tucked away in her room, I'd think she was that girl. . ." Keitaro commented.  
  
Naru couldn't help but laugh. "I'd think so too!" She expressed.  
  
The two couple shared a long laugh, their hands still together.  
  
"It seems you two lovebirds are enjoying your time. . ." the waitress commented as she gave the two their respective orders.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We just remembered somebody we know. . . " Keitaro explained. "Someone close to both of us. . ." Naru added.  
  
"Well, you guys have a good time. You two are such a lovely couple."  
  
"Thank you." Naru blushed.  
  
The waitress left Naru and Keitaro and attended to her other duties. The two discussed their studies while sipping their drinks.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, do you really want to watch that movie?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well I've seen the preview a couple of times on TV and it looks really interesting. . ."  
  
"Okay. Hold on a second. Let me just check something." Naru used her mobile phone to connect to the internet and checked the latest movie schedule. "The last full show will start thirty minutes from now. I think we have enough time to finish our drinks and walk over to the movie house."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Narusegawa!" Keitaro cried, raising a fist in the air. "I've been wanting to watch that movie and now, I'll be watching it with you! I can't believe it! This must be the luckiest day of my life!"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Naru replied. "Oh, and stop calling me Narusegawa. I expect you to call me by my first name from now on. Understand?" Naru pinched Keitaro's cheek.  
  
"Yes. . . Naruseg- er. . .Naru." Keitaro smiled. He was putty in her hands.  
  
"Okay, lets finish our drinks. We don't want to be late."  
  
The couple finished off their drinks and walked out of the café. It was a good five minutes walk to the theatre down the road. Naru once again took hold of Keitaro's hand and led the way to the cinema. She knew it wasn't the movie that made her feel this way. She was happy to be with him and that made all the difference.  
  
Meanwhile, Motoko stormed her way back to Hinata Sou. "BAKA!!! Stupid taxi driver! I would have been able to successfully monitor Keitaro-kun and Naru- sempai's date if not for him! He compromised my cover! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!" steam was blowing out of her ears now. "It's a good thing the others are already asleep. I wouldn't want them to catch me spying on the two or I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
Motoko swiftly ran up the concrete steps to Hinata Sou. She was the only person among the girls who can make it to the top in record time. "Last flight of stairs, and I'm home free. I'd have to say that encounter with the taxi cab was close. What I'd do to lay in my futon and sleep the rest of the night away. . . I'll get back to my detective work some other---"  
  
"Motoko-chan!!!" Kitsune, Su and Shinobu were all standing at the top of the stairway.  
  
"And what have you been up to this late in the evening?!" Kitsune tried to force an excuse. "You know, girls shouldn't be out on the street alone this time of the night." She jokingly replied.  
  
"I'm a woman, not a girl." Motoko reasoned. "And besides, what I do is my business." She added, trying to cover for herself.  
  
"I see. . ." Kitsune answered back. "Hmm. . . Is it me or do I smell jealousy in the air?"  
  
"Jealousy? Does that taste good? I'm hungry!!!" Su asked.  
  
"Who would I be jealous of?!" Motoko retorted.  
  
"Maybe you should ask yourself that question."  
  
"So you saw Naru-chan and Sempai out on a date?" Shinobu was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes. I saw them go to this new coffee place a few blocks away and---" Motoko suddenly stopped.  
  
"GOTCHA!!!" yelled Kitsune. "So you were snooping around, huh? You can't deny it now!"  
  
"I. . . um. . . but. . ." Motoko ran past the three girls and headed for her room in the Inn. She was deeply troubled about what she saw and couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Shinobu followed Motoko with her eyes, looking concerned. Kitsune stood still and crossed her arms, while Motoko flashed by. She then let out a sly grin while Su kept jumping up and down. "Jealousy! Jealousy! Jealousy!" Su kept repeating the words and they rang like bells inside Motoko's head.  
  
Motoko rushed to her room and found comfort in her pillow. The scene kept playing over and over in her head: Keitaro reaching for Naru's hand inside the coffee shop. It was like a romantic movie that she wanted so much to play a part in. Tears fell from her closed eyes as Motoko slowly and painfully drifted off to sleep.  
  
Keitaro was enjoying the movie so much, he could barely stay on the seat. Naru was content with watching Keitaro jumping out of his spot. She found it difficult to understand the movie's storyline but it was okay as long as Keitaro was happy. "I never imagined I would be happy just seeing him like this. . ." Naru yawned and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"This is great!!! Are you watching---" Keitaro turned to Naru and found her sleeping. He gently took his seat and pulled Naru close to his side. He took her head and gently moved it to the side, letting her rest on his shoulder. He then took her hand in his and continued to watch the movie in silence, not wanting to disturb his sleeping girlfriend.  
  
"Hmmm. . . this feels so good. . . so comfortable. . . zzzzz. . ." 


	8. Sneaking In

Author's Note: I wasn't able to update my story for some time now. My apologies and thanks to those who waited.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don not own Love Hina.  
  
"Hey! Wake up, you two!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Keitaro moaned; his eyes still half open.  
  
"The movie's over. You two might want to let us clean up now. . ." the janitor sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Aaah!" Keitaro cried, his hands scrunching his hair. "What time is it?!!!"  
  
"Its fifteen minutes to two in the morning. You lovebirds better get along or you'll be locked in for the night." The man replied.  
  
"Narusegawa! Naruse. . . er . . . Naru!!!" Keitaro frantically called.  
  
"Keitaro. . . what's going on? Why are you so hysterical?" Nauru asked; her eyes still closed.  
  
"It's almost two in the morning and the movies over. We fell asleep!!!"  
  
"Aieee!!!" Naru cried. "We have to go! Come on!!! We don't want the other to think that something happened tonight!" Naru exclaimed. She immediately stood up and ran towards the exit of the movie house, dragging Keitaro behind her by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Tsk. . . These kids. . . "The janitor chuckled.  
  
Naru and Keitaro ran back towards Hinata Sou. The inn was located only a few blocks away, but they got there way ahead of time. The place was dark except for the light in the receiving area and everybody seemed fast asleep. When they got to the top step of the stairs leading to the inn, Naru jumped piggyback onto Keitaro.  
  
"Aaaa!!! What are you doing Naru!!!?" Keitaro shouted.  
  
Naru smacked him in the head. "Shut up, baka! You'll wake all of them!"  
  
"But why. . ."  
  
"We can sneak in quieter this way." She whispered.  
  
Keitaro couldn't comprehend but he wasn't about to contest his predicament. In fact he was actually enjoying the sensation he was feeling against his back. He was just about imagining Naru's breasts pressing against his back when she hit him again on the head.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" Keitaro protested.  
  
"Your nose is bleeding. You better stop what it is you're thinking if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Sorry. . ." was all he could say.  
  
Keitaro sneaked into the Inn with Naru clinging to his back. He successfully tiptoed across the reception area, and approached his room's entrance. Keitaro slowly slid the door open and sensed something different. The moonlight entered his room and revealed the rest of the girls including Motoko, all soundly sleeping inside his room. Keitaro was just about to scream in shock when Naru covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Shhh. . . Don't wake them up!!!" Naru whispered. "Close the door and take me to my room."  
  
Keitaro's eyes widened but he shook his thoughts off and did as Naru commanded. He slowly creeped up the stairs and proceeded to Naru's room when she got off him. Naru then felt her way around as if looking for something. Keitaro stood still, afraid that he might cause some unexpected noise and disturb the sleeping girls below.  
  
"Ah, found it." Naru said in a soft voice. She shone a flashlight towards Keitaro and motioned him to approach her slowly so as not to make any noise. When Keitaro was a few feet away from her, she motioned him to stop.  
  
"Do not move an inch." She commanded.  
  
Keitaro promptly obliged. Naru turned to her drawers and pulled out something, using her beck to hide whatever it is from Keitaro's view.  
  
"I'm going to turn of the flashlight and change my clothes. If you so ever move an inch, I will personally see to it that you sleep on the streets. Do you understand?" She said with a smile. Keitaro could only move his head up and down.  
  
"Alright. Don't do anything stupid." Naru then switched off the light and the room was once again shrouded in complete darkness. Keitaro could only hear the ruffle of clothes as Naru changed in the dark. He also felt her move around some stuff. It took longer than he expected but when Naru turned the light back on, Naru had her futon laid out already.  
  
"I have a spare pillow that you can use. You won't be able to sleep in your room tonight so you might as well stay here with me. I don't have an extra futon so I guess we'll just have to share tonight. Again, don't try anything stupid okay?" Naru raised a finger to his face and then slipped into her beddings. Keitaro could only watch; his mind frozen. All this was happening so fast and his brain could only comprehend so much.  
  
"Do you plan to sleep standing up?" Naru shined the light into his eyes, breaking his daze.  
  
"O . . . o . . . okay. . ." Keitaro stammered.  
  
Keitaro slowly slipped beside Naru, his back turned towards hers. Naru immediately fell asleep but Keitaro's mind was preoccupied with something else.  
  
"Wow, Naru actually asked me to sleep in the same bed with her. But what would happen if the other girls find out? They'd probably kill me!!!" he thought.  
  
Naru moaned in her sleep and turned to face Keitaro's back. Keitaro felt her arms slip across his chest, pulling him closer to her. A warm, comfortable feeling overcame Keitaro and he slowly drifted to dreamland with a smile on his face.  
  
The morning sun slowly cast its light on Hinata Sou. Apparently, the resident manager's door wasn't completely closed and this allowed some sunlight to seep into the room.  
  
Kitsune woke up to the sunlight bearing down on her face. Beside her were two futons where Shinobu and Su lay asleep. The short haired woman sat up from her sleeping position, trying to remember the events that transpired before she slept. In her stirring, Shinobu woke up and Su followed suit. All three were stretching their arms when they noticed another futon a few feet away from theirs.  
  
"Huh?" Kitsune eyed the body wrapped in the sheets and slowly crawled up to it. Shinobu and Su were right behind her. The oldest of the three then took hold of the blanket, trying to surprise the sleeping person underneath.  
  
They all yelled. "Good morning Keita. . ."  
  
"Motoko-chan???" Shinobu quizzically asked. "I thought . . . we thought . . . er . . . but Sempai. . . he. . ."  
  
The other two girls stared in silence, obviously confused.  
  
Motoko turned to the three girls. "Oh, ohayo, Shinobu-chan. . . I woke up at around one in the morning and didn't find any of you in your rooms last night. I found you all here and so I joined in on your slumber party."  
  
"But you should already be up practicing on the roof deck!" Kitsune stammered.  
  
"I figured I should catch up on some sleep." Motoko replied. "Besides, I need the beauty rest."  
  
"Beauty rest? Does that taste good?" Su interrupted.  
  
Kitsune gave her a sly look. "Beauty rest, eh? That is sooo you, Motoko." She sarcastically replied.  
  
"I better hit the kitchen and start making breakfast." Shinobu then ran off to the kitchen to do her work.  
  
"By the way, have you heard from Naru-sempai or Keitaro?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Why don't we take a look?" Kitsune suggested.  
  
They moved a table directly underneath the hole where Keitaro usually climbs up. Kitsune beat Motoko to the top of the table and was trying to push away the board where Liddo-kun is. The board wouldn't budge. It was held in place by something unusually heavy. Above them, Liddo-kun was sitting on the floor, facing the sleeping couple on top of the board where he always was.  
  
"Unngh!" Kitsune grunted. "I give up. Let's let it be. I'm sure Naru and Keitaro will show up as soon as Shinobu calls for breakfast."  
  
"Most likely." Motoko added.  
  
Kitsune, Motoko and Su then proceeded to clean up Keitaro's room. They were on their way out of the room, futons in hand, when Shinobu called.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!!!"  
  
All futons dropped to the floor as the three girls sped off to the dining area.  
  
"Mmmm!" was all Su could say. She was always the first one to reach the table.  
  
"You sure would make a fine wife someday, Shinobu." Kitsune commented.  
  
Shinobu smiled, her cheeks all red. "I hope so. . ."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could cook as well as you." Motoko added. "Maybe Keitaro would like me then."  
  
All the girls looked turned their heads towards the young swordswoman in shock.  
  
"What?" she asked them  
  
"Er. . . maybe I should call on Naru-sempai now." Shinobu muttered, running out of the room.  
  
Upstairs. . .  
  
"Naru-sempai. . . Naru-sempai. . ."  
  
Naru woke up, somebody was calling her. The voice was getting louder and louder. She sat up, looked around and saw Keitaro peacefully sleeping beside her. She immediately saw a situation developing before her.  
  
"I can't let Shinobu-chan see me and Keitaro like this!" she thought.  
  
"Naru-sempai, breakfast is ready!!!" Shinobu was only a few feet from her door.  
  
"Naru-sem. . ."  
  
"I'm up Shinobu-chan!" She yelled from inside the room. "Please don't come in. There's something that I'm trying to fix. I'll join you as soon as I'm done. This won't take long!" She was shaking Keitaro, trying to wake him out of his sleep.  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit!" Shinobu answered.  
  
Naru couldn't get Keitaro to wake up. He was sleeping like a log. Naru ran out of patience and smacked him awake. "KEITARO, YOU BAKA!" Naru screamed.  
  
Downstairs. . .  
  
"Hmmm. . . Looks like were missing some action from upstairs. . ." Kitsune commented with a sly smile.  
  
Motoko just kept quiet, thinking about what was transpiring upstairs. She sighed and thought to herself, "I wish I was also in a position to have something like that with Keitaro-kun. . ."  
  
Upstairs. . .  
  
"Wha. . . who. . . Eh???" Keitaro was confused. "What's all this about? What's going on?!"  
  
"Shinobu-chan almost caught us sleeping together!" Naru cried.  
  
"Er. . . we slept together?" Keitaro asked, smiling.  
  
"NOT THATYOU BAKA! We can't let them catch us in the same bed together! God knows what they'll be thinking after!"  
  
Naru pulled away the futon and sheets, opened up the hole and pushed Keitaro down the hole. Keitaro landed on his butt with a loud thud.  
  
"I'll see you at the breakfast table in a bit!" Naru smiled and then winked at him. Her face was soon replaced with a piece of board to cover up the hole. Liddo-kun was back in his spot once more.  
  
"Ohayo!" Keitaro and Naru greeted the rest of the girls as the couple entered the dining area.  
  
"Wow, breakfast looks good Shinobu!" Keitaro commented.  
  
Keitaro immediately took his spot in the table as Naru seated herself beside him. Kitsune couldn't keep her prying eyes from Naru.  
  
"What? What are you staring at me for?" Naru nervously asked.  
  
Kitsune smiled. "I don't know if this is the current trend right now, but your shirt is on upside-down. . ." 


	9. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
Keitaro quickly turned towards Naru and saw that her shirt was indeed on the other way around. His jaw dropped and his tongue started stammering. His hands were flailing in the air and it seemed he was seconds away from bursting  
  
"B. . . Bu. . . But we. . . didn. . ."  
  
Naru turned to Keitaro with fire in her eyes.  
  
"DO NOT SAY A WORD, KEITARO! Let me handle this!" Naru screamed.  
  
"O. . . Okay. . . " Keitaro muttered. His shoulders went limp and he took his place at the table after. "Naru has always been better when it comes to things like these." He thought. Keitaro was seated beside Motoko and the other seat beside him was waiting for Naru.  
  
"So. . . ?" Kitsune asked. This was starting to become really interesting for her.  
  
"Its not like what you think, Kitsune." Naru replied. "When we got back from the movies, we found all of you sleeping inside Keitaro's room. Since all of you took up his sleeping space, I allowed him to stay in my room for the night. Nothing happened between us. I got my shirt on the other way around because I changed clothes in the dark to make sure Keitaro doesn't see anything. Does that answer your question?" Directing her inquiry towards Kitsune.  
  
"Good enough. . . " She replied. Kitsune then went back to devouring her breakfast.  
  
Naru made her way to her spot and started her meal. She was just about halfway through when the phone started ringing. Shinobu picked up the phone and called out to Naru a few seconds after.  
  
"Naru-sempai! Phone call for you!" Shinobu yelled.  
  
Naru took the call and returned to address the group.  
  
"That was my sister. My mom wants me to come home for the weekend, she says she wants to talk to me about a few things. . . " Naru then dashed to her room, leaving the group and her half-empty plate.  
  
Keitaro froze for a moment and then left the table to follow Naru. He took the stairs up, trying to avoid causing more trouble by passing through the hole in the ceiling. Keitaro stopped himself from sliding the door open and running to his girlfriend. Instead, he knocked on the sliding door and asked permission first.  
  
"Naru?"  
  
"Its alright. Come in. . . " She replied.  
  
Keitaro found her sitting on the floor, hugging her stuufed Liddo-kun, her head bowed down. She was obviously unhappy about her mom's request. He slowly approached her and knelt beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Naru?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. . . Maybe I feel sad because I'd have to be away from you the whole weekend. . . "  
  
Keitaro held out his hand gently touched Naru's cheek. She turned her gaze towards him, her eyes almost in tears. Keitaro smiled at her. Naru threw aside her stuffed toy and wrapped Keitaro in a tight embrace, her face buried in his chest. Keitaro smiled and wrapped his arm around her while the other one was stroking her hair.  
  
"You know, you can be a very sweet person, Naru." Keitaro whispered to her. "Why are you crying? What are you worried about?"  
  
Naru lay silent in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. . . If that's what you're worried about." He told her.  
  
Naru broke away from the embrace, looked at Keitaro in the eye and smiled.  
  
"And you're not as numb as I thought after all." She commented.  
  
Keitaro let out a chuckle.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I'm taking my eyes off you. You better behave yourself while I'm not around, okay? I'll be leaving this morning and I'll be back Sunday afternoon. I'll call you as often as I can."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Keitaro obliged. Naru pulled Keitaro towards her and planted a deep, long kiss on Keitaro's lips.  
  
"And that's something to make you look forward to my arrival. I have to fix some clothes that I will be bringing so if you don't mind. . . "  
  
"Okay. . . " was all that Keitaro could muster.  
  
Motoko saw and heard everything from outside the room.  
  
"This could be the perfect opportunity to buy me some time with Keitaro- kun. I better start making plans." Motoko thought before sneaking away from Naru's door.  
  
Keitaro was still in a daze from Naru's "going-away present". He barely missed Motoko upon exiting Naru's room although he wouldn't have noticed her anyway. His head was spinning right now and as far as was concerned, he was on cloud nine.  
  
Keitaro and the rest of the Hinata residents waved Naru goodbye a few minutes after. One by one, they went in to continue their individual chores for the day. Keitaro stayed outside until his eye could no longer find his girlfriend. Motoko stood behind him a few feet back.  
  
"Oh, hi Motoko-chan. I thought you already went in with the rest of the girls." Keitaro said.  
  
"I figured I'd keep you company. I don't have much to do inside anyway. You've only been away from Naru-san for a few minutes and you already seem depressed. It's not like she's leaving for keeps. In the meantime, let me keep you company." Motoko replied.  
  
She approached Keitaro and locked arms with him. "Why don't we go in first. . . ?" She asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
Keitaro, apparently distraught at the thought of not being able to see Naru for a few days, did not reply.  
  
"Keitaro. . ." Motoko asked. "I don't enjoy seeing you like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Motoko-chan. I guess being in a relationship really does change a few things in a persons life."  
  
"You know I've never been in one."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Keitaro replied, smiling.  
  
"You mind telling me how it feels to be in one?" Motoko asked, blushing.  
  
"But. . . I don't know where to start. . ."  
  
"That's okay. Why don't we go into your room and discuss it over tea?" Motoko offered.  
  
"Aaa. . . but you've never gone inside my room!" Keitaro nervously replied. "Aren't you worried the others might. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. . . Everything changes. . . and maybe it's time we get to know each other a little better. " Motoko smiled.  
  
Motoko dragged Keitaro inside and led him to his room. She then left for the kitchen to make some tea and came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray with a kettle and two cups. The young swordswoman then seated herself, facing Keitaro.  
  
The afternoon was long and quiet. Hinata Sou was unbelievably silent for most of the day as Shinobu took out the laundry. Su was busy fixing her Mecha-Tama and Kitsune was inside her room downing a few bottles of sake.  
  
Motoko, instead of her usual afternoon routine on the roof deck, was with Keitaro. More than two hours had passed since they started talking inside the kanrinin's room and they seem to be getting along pretty well. From outside Keitaro's door, on can hear voices and occasional giggles that was distinctly Motoko's.  
  
"You should smile more often Motoko-chan." Keitaro commented. "You look so much lovelier when you smile."  
  
Motoko blushed. "Please don't say that, Keitaro. . ."  
  
"But it's true! Your personality intimidates guys but if you learn to smile a lot more often. . . " Keitaro reasoned.  
  
"I am not interested in them." Motoko interrupted. She moved closer to Keitaro and stared directly into his wide open eyes.  
  
Motoko was a stunning beauty in her own way. Her cheeks, still flushed from Keitaro's previous comment, perfectly accenting her flawlessly cream- colored skin.  
  
"Do I indimidate you, Kei-kun?" Motoko whispered as her face drew closer to his.  
  
Keitaro couldn't react. He was starting to form sweat drops on his forehead. His mind was starting to spin and he couldn't think straight.  
  
"Why can't I bring myself to react?! Why is Motoko doing this? Hmm. . . but she's so lovely. . . and the way she's looking at me. . . I can't. . . I don't know. . . I must. . . " Keitaro's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Motoko's lips softly rubbing against his. His mind went totally blank as Motoko pressed her lips full into Keitaro's. His eyes slowly closed as the feeling flowed through him. He slowly rested his back down on the floor as Motoko lay on top of him, their lips never parting.  
  
"Hmm. . . for somebody who's never been in a relationship, she does seem to kiss very well. . ." Keitaro thought, his eyes still closed. "Aaah. . . she kisses even better than. . ."  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" Keitaro cried, breaking the kiss. "Narusegawa! I almost forgot! She's going to kill me if she finds out!"  
  
Motoko stood up and walked towards the door without saying anything. Before she disappeared into the hallway, she turned towards Keitaro. "We have a date tonight, then?" She said, flashing that lovely smile again.  
  
Keitaro was in a daze.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Motoko added. "I'll meet you outside the lobby at eight. Oh. . . and don't be late!" 


	10. A Change of Heart?

Author's Note: I really appreciate the reviews I've been given for this story. Please keep them coming, they fuel my imagination and my thoughts. I'd also like to take this opportunity to apologize for not posting the succeeding chapters right away. I've been pretty busy at work but if you bear with me, I promise I'll give you a good story. This has got to be the longest chapter I've come up with.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
Time flew as Keitaro stayed in his room, confused about the events that transpired a few hours before.  
  
"Aaah. . . I better get ready. One hour left before eight in the evening and Motoko-chan will be waiting for me already. I don't understand what's going on. . . I know I'm with Narusegawa, but I'm starting to feel attracted to Motoko-chan. . . I can't betray Naru. . . but Motoko-chan will be expecting me downstairs and I don't want to be rude. . . It's a good thing I didn't spend all my money. . ." Keitaro's thoughts were in disarray.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I should just treat this like a friendly date. . ." He convinced himself.  
  
Keitaro proceeded to his private wooden tub to soak his confusion away for a few minutes. Aside from his date with Motoko, everything in Hinata Sou seemed normal.  
  
Motoko just came back from the onsen and was busily preparing herself for some time out with the young kanrinin. Her mind was trying to talk her out of her plans with Keitaro, but her feelings were shouting something else. Motoko put on short dress that wasn't too classy but stunning nonetheless. She faced the mirror hanging by the wall and started combing her long black hair. Motoko watched herself as the comb ran through the soft strands of her mane and saw an image of Naru walking down a street, holding hands with Keitaro. Motoko froze and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Naru-san is my friend and I do not wish to destroy what I have with her. . . But now that I have come to terms with my own feelings for Keitaro, I can't turn back. . . I do not wish to turn back. . . And somehow, I have this feeling that he is also interested in me. . . I don't understand. . . I don't know how to deal with these emotions. . ." Motoko thought, bowing her head in despair. "I have already exposed myself by expressing my feelings for Keitaro-kun. I do not wish to intentionally pull him away from Naru-san but I also cannot bear to be without him. Now that the stage is set, I will play fair. From this night on, it will be Keitaro-kun's decision who he wants to end up with and I will gladly accept his decision when the time comes." Motoko promised herself. She then wiped her tears and looked at the beautiful woman looking at the mirror before her.  
  
Keitaro couldn't think of what to wear. "I hope Motoko-chan is not expecting a glamorous date. I have just enough for a simple dinner. . ." He picked up a nice blue shirt and slacks and proceeded downstairs.  
  
On his way to the lobby, he passed by the kitchen where Shinobu's head popped out and called, "Dinner's ready!!! Oh, sempai. . . I didn't know you were here." She smiled. "You look great. . ." Shinobu blushed. "Are you going somewhere? Dinner's ready."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Shinobu. . . Um. . . Motoko asked me to help her with something and we might take long outside. . . is it okay if we pass first?" Keitaro nervously answered. He was trying to be careful not to offend Shinobu in any way.  
  
"Okay. . ." Shinobu replied. She then went back into the kitchen, obviously disheartened.  
  
The rest of the girls rushed towards the kitchen like bloodhounds following a scent. Su, on her way to the kitchen passed by Motoko's room and noticed the young swordswoman all dressed up.  
  
"Where ya goin' Motoko-chan? It's not like you to be going out alone late in the evening." Su inquired.  
  
"I have some errands to finish but don't worry, I asked Keitaro to accompany me." She replied.  
  
"Keitaro? Accompany you?"  
  
"Yes, Keitaro will accompany me." Motoko repeated.  
  
"Oh, okay. . . ya having dinner here?" Su never seemed to run out of questions.  
  
"Maybe not, I'll see you guys later when I get back."  
  
"All right. . ." Su then fled down the corridor screaming, "Leave some food for me! I'm coming!!!"  
  
Keitaro was waiting in the lobby, reading a magazine that must have been there for a decade now. The pages were starting to turn yellow and brittle. He looked at his watch and checked the time.  
  
"Hmmm. a minute before eight. It's not like Motoko-chan to be late. Maybe she is really starting to become a woman." He mused. Just before the hand turned to eight, Motoko appeared, smiling at Keitaro.  
  
"You seem excited about tonight." Motoko commented.  
  
Keitaro could barely keep his mouth shut. Motoko never wore clothes like Kitsune or Naru did and that's probably why anything she wears aside from her usual outfit seems to look very good on her.  
  
"You. . . look incredible. . ." Keitaro managed to say.  
  
Motoko blushed, bringing more color into her beautiful cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't wear heels or you would've made me look like a midget."  
  
Motoko smiled. "So, shall we?"  
  
The two left the Inn and headed to town. They walked together but there was no contact between them and they were silent most of the way. There was tension in the air and in their own respective minds, they were thinking of ways to break the ice.  
  
"I promised, I wouldn't be aggressive anymore but nothing's going to happen if I don't make a move. . ." Motoko thought.  
  
Keitaro was busy sorting out his own thoughts also. "I know I'm not supposed to be holding hands with her but we can't go on like this throughout the evening. . . What should I. . ."  
  
Motoko wrapped her arms around Keitaro's and smiled at him. "I'm staring to feel cold. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not." Keitaro replied. "I'm glad she made the first move. It would've been so awkward to just hold her hand out of the blue. At least I have her close to me. . ." Keitaro thought.  
  
"What are you thinking, Keitaro?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Huh. . .? Oh. . . nothing. . . I was just thinking where you might want to eat. . ." Keitaro replied.  
  
"I'm okay where you are." She smiled.  
  
"Well. . . er. . . I don't know if you're okay with it. . . but I love beef bowls. . ."  
  
"Beef bowls sounds good!" Motoko interrupted.  
  
"Aaah. . . she didn't get mad at me for wanting to have beef bowl for dinner!" Keitaro thought. He was almost in tears. "Narusegawa would have already thrown a fit by this time! Motoko-chan is so simple! I'm so lucky tonight!!!"  
  
"Keitaro. . ." Motoko looked up at him. "The stoplight says 'DO NOT WALK'. You don't want to get run over on our first date would you?"  
  
"Eh. . . Sorry. . ." Keitaro was scratching his head. "I'm just happy you didn't react violently when I told you I wanted to got to a beef bowl place."  
  
Motoko smiled at him. "I'm not hard to please, you know. . ."  
  
Keitaro smiled. He knew he was happy. He was on a date and for the first time, he didn't have to worry about making a good impression. He was himself right now and all he had to do was to try and not screw this date up.  
  
Motoko followed Keitaro into his favorite beef bowl place and had him order for her. She never really fancied these places but tonight, it didn't seem to bother her. She was happy to have him beside her and she was also happily eating the food he ordered for her.  
  
"Motoko-chan, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. . ." Keitaro voiced out.  
  
"I'm all ears, Keitaro." She replied.  
  
"I just want you to know that I really appreciate having you here with me. I mean, its not like I planned this date or something, but I'm glad were together like this. I can't imagine you putting down your sword just to spend some time with me and I'm glad we're getting to know each other a little better."  
  
Motoko felt her heart skip a beat and turned red. She wasn't used to hearing stuff like this from guys, especially from one she liked, but she knew she had to keep her composure. Keitaro's words were turning her knees into jell-o.  
  
"You can be a sweet talker too, you know. . ." Motoko replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I bet Naru-san hears this from you all the time."  
  
"Well, not all the time. . . she usually does most of the talking when we're together. No sweet talk, just plain, old talk." Keitaro answered back. Motoko sensed a hint of frustration in his voice. "You know, Motoko- chan, I never thought I'd be able to spend time with you like this. I hate to compare but when I'm with Narusegawa, I don't get to talk a lot about how I feel and what I think. She either interrupts me or she always has something to say about anything. If only some of you could take time to just listen, maybe you can find me a deeper person."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see it that way before and I'm glad you've proven me wrong." Motoko whispered.  
  
"No need to apologize, Motoko-chan. All things reveal themselves in due time." The two smiled at each other afterwards and then silently finished their respective meals.  
  
"Hey, there's someplace I'd like to take you where we can fight without getting hurt." Keitaro suggested.  
  
"Wow, that sounds good!" Motoko happily replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go then! Don't expect so much okay?" Keitaro nervously added. He was having too good a time to screw this up.  
  
Keitaro dragged Motoko out of the restaurant and quickly walked towards the building on the other end of the block.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Keitaro?"  
  
"Just you wait and see. . ." There was excitement in Keitaro's voice that Motoko was somehow catching onto. They were both inside the establishment in no time and were walking towards a brightly lit place with lots of male teenagers about.  
  
"An arcade?!" Motoko asked. "Great, and I thought he was starting to become really slick. . ." She said to herself.  
  
Keitaro noticed Motoko's change in expression. "Motoko, I know you're not used to going to places like this and if you really don't like it, we can leave and go someplace else. . . Just give me a chance and I promise you'll enjoy this."  
  
"Oh. . .okay. . ." Motoko complied. "At least we're together." She thought.  
  
Keitaro dragged her inside and bumped into a few acquaintances along the way.  
  
"Whoa, Keitaro! Who's the chick?!" yelled Shirai.  
  
"Yeah! How'd you score this one?" added Haitani.  
  
"Oh hi guys, I'm surprised you don't remember Motoko Aoyama from Hinata Sou. . . she really knows how to sweep guys off their feet. . . remember now?" Keitaro, nudging Haitani.  
  
Motoko just smiled at the two.  
  
"Aaah. . . of course. . . he heh. . ." They replied nervously. "But. . . but. . . we thought you were with. . ."  
  
Keitaro faced the two with both eyes wide open, hiding his expression from Motoko.  
  
"Right. . . we get the point. . . well, uh. . . see you guys soon. . . have fun!" They managed to say before disappearing from sight.  
  
"Those two are obnoxious." Motoko retorted.  
  
"Don't worry about them Motoko, they're harmless." Keitaro said with a smile. "Oh, there it is, let's get some credits first!" He grabbed Motoko's hand and headed for the teller. Motoko followed without a word. She was completely enjoying his hand holding hers.  
  
Keitaro then led Motoko to a booth and offered her a seat.  
  
"This is the latest sword fighting game out in the market. . ." he then proceeded to teach her the controls for the game.  
  
Motoko quickly picked up the instructions and began playing with Keitaro. She started enjoying the game and was beginning to beat Keitaro. In thirty minutes time, the whole booth was surrounded by teenagers watching the screen.  
  
"Wow! That girl's pretty good!" the crowd remarked.  
  
Soon after, there was a line of male teenagers beside Motoko, waiting to challenge her. Each guy would take his turn and would eventually leave, beaten. Motoko didn't care. She was enjoying this. In fact, she was enjoying this too much that she forgot Keitaro was already nowhere to be found!  
  
Time passed. "The arcade will be closing in fifteen minutes. Thank you." Came the announcement.  
  
The line that seemed to never end eventually thinned out. Motoko only realized that Keitaro was missing when she was playing with the last guy on the line. This made her lose concentration and caused her defeat. The guy jumped with joy and ran away, screaming "I WON!!! I WON!!! I BEAT THAT LADY!!! I WON!!!"  
  
Motoko didn't care. She was scanning the whole arcade, looking for Keitaro. The only ones around were the clean up guys, picking up the trash scattered on the floor. Motoko's happiness turned to anxiety. She was starting to become frantic when she turned around and found Keitaro seated in the booth behind her, his head resting on his palms, fast asleep.  
  
Motoko smiled, stood up pinched Keitaro on the cheek. Keitaro woke up, startled.  
  
"I thought you already left me. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I was enjoying the game so much." Motoko apologized.  
  
Keitaro just smiled at her. "I wouldn't do that. I just sat myself here, watching you but I fell asleep." Keitaro replied.  
  
"That's sweet of you. . ."  
  
"What time is it anyway?" He turned to his wrist and found the time five minutes past eleven in the evening. "Oh, it's already late. We better head home."  
  
"Yes, we should." Motoko agreed.  
  
The walk home was short. They both didn't want this night to end. At least not yet. They found Hinata Sou dark and quiet. The rest of the girls were probably already fast asleep.  
  
"Keitaro. . ." Motoko whispered.  
  
"Yes, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Would it be too much if I ask you to take me to my room?" She nervously asked.  
  
"Of course not. I guess nobody would mind anyway." He replied.  
  
The two walked up the stairs and headed towards the door to Motoko's room. Before entering, Motoko took hold of each of Keitaro's hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I didn't expect to have so much fun tonight. I just wanted to spend some time with you alone and you gave me more than that. Thank you so much Keitaro." Motoko whispered.  
  
"You're very welcome, Motoko-chan. I had fun too. I'm glad I was able to spend time with you too."  
  
Motoko pulled Keitaro towards her and their lips met like opposite poles of a magnet. Motoko wrapped her arms around Keitaro's neck and Keitaro held her body in his arms, bodies pressed together as they both shared a deep, long, passionate kiss.  
  
Additional Notes from the Author: I was not able to proof read this chapter because I have to leave now to prepare for a Christmas party. My apologies for the typographical and grammatical errors. I'll fix them up as soon as I get back from the weekend. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Letting it out

Author's Note: Hello. I've just gotten back from a night of partying. I have a bad hangover and four hours of sleep. Just so you know, I don't have a definite script for the whole story. I just write down what my imagination tells me to, which means, I don't know how this chapter is going to come out. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina. (11th time)  
  
Tears fell from a pair of eyes watching Keitaro and Motoko from the shadows of Hinata Sou.  
  
Keitaro broke from the spell that the young swordswoman cast upon him and pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Motoko-chan. . . I can't do this . . . This is not right." The young man sighed. Keitaro's shoulders fell limp and his head bowed down in apology.  
  
"What's wrong Keitaro-kun?" Motoko asked. "I thought we were having a really good time?"  
  
"We did. Please don't get me wrong. I had a great time with you tonight, Motoko-chan. But we don't have to do this. . . There are things that we can give in to and there are things we have to protect. . ." Keitaro explained.  
  
"I don't understand Kei-kun. . ."  
  
"I don't expect you to. At least not right now Motoko. . ."  
  
"But Keitaro, I lo. . ."  
  
"Please don't say it, Motoko-chan." Keitaro interrupted. "Not right now, please. I don't mean to be rude but this is all going too fast."  
  
". . ." Motoko was speechless.  
  
"Is it okay if we step into your room first? We might wake somebody up if we stay here outside your door." Keitaro asked.  
  
Motoko nodded and stepped into her room with Keitaro following suit. They sat themselves on the floor, facing each other.  
  
"We need to talk about what just happened." Keitaro slowly stretched out his hand and drew Motoko's bowed head up so that he could look her in the eye. Motoko looked up at Keitaro, tears silently streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Motoko-chan. . . You are growing up to be a very beautiful and talented woman. I don't want you to think that I'm rejecting you. It's not like that. We live in a world where relationships are fragile. A world where it takes a lifetime to find true friends. A world where you can lose something so precious in a snap. I am very lucky to have someone like you for a friend, Motoko-chan. I realize that by talking to you about this right now, I might be giving up an opportunity to have a deeper relationship with you. I don't want us to rush into something like this because I don't want to burn the bridges that we've worked so hard to build. You might not see it right now, but if we go on like this, we might lose our friends just because we want to be together. I am not worth giving up your friends for. And it's too early for you to decide on that. Ilike you very much Motoko- chan, but I have already given my heart to someone else. You know that. Despite the fact that I find myself ironically more comfortable when I'm with you, I know that I love Naru and it is with her that I have a promise to keep. Please forgive me, Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko replied with what seemed to be a nod. Tears were still streaming down her face and when she felt she couldn't take much more, she flew into the arms of Keitaro and cried her heart out on his chest. Keitaro stroked her hair as the young swordswoman let go of all the stiffness and resistance she was always known for. Keitaro and Motoko stayed like this until her tears subsided. Keitaro broke free from the embrace and gazed into Motoko's eyes.  
  
"I will always remember this night, Motoko-chan." He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead. Keitaro then stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Urashima!!!" Motoko cried. "I. . . I. . . Just in case you and. . . Uhm. . . I want you to know that I'll be here just in case. . ."  
  
"I know." Keitaro smiled. "Goodnight, Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko smiled at him just before he turned to leave. "Goodnight Kei-kun."  
  
Keitaro proceeded to his room downstairs and prepared himself for bed. Motoko took to her futon and lay there for a while, her thoughts running circles inside her head, until sleep caught up with her.  
  
Keitaro lay on his futon, forcing himself to get some rest. "I hope I wasn't too hard on Motoko-chan. I know I did the right thing but I can't help but feel that something inside of me just died. Motoko-chan is a great girl. I wish Narusegawa could be like her sometimes. . . " Keitaro yawned and dozed off to sleep.  
  
Darkness slowly gave way to daylight as the sun started to appear from behind the mountains. Motoko was back to her usual routine, practicing her sword skills on the roof deck way before sunrise. Her sleep was short but restful and her aura was different. She looked happy and this made her focus on her training more. Shinobu was the next one to wake up. She headed straight to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast for the rest of the residents. Soon, Su would wake up to the smell of Shinobu's cooking and Kitsune would follow with a hangover that always seemed to bother her every morning.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!!!" Shinobu called.  
  
One by one, the residents of Hinata Sou took their place at the table, but two seats remained unclaimed. Naru was out for the weekend visiting her mother after her younger sister called up. Keitaro usually took the seat beside Naru's but he was, apparently, nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shinobu, can you please check if Keitaro is still in his room?" Motoko politely asked.  
  
"Hai. No problem, Motoko-chan." Shinobu eagerly replied. She then left the table and ran off to the resident manager's room.  
  
Shinobu knocked on the door that guarded Hinata Sou's kanrinin. There was no reply. She knocked a second time and still, there was no reply. Shinobu slowly slid the door open and found Keitaro still fast asleep, all snuggled up and wrapped in his blanket. The young girl slowly crept towards to sleeping manager and looked at him with longing. She then looked around and quickly planted a kiss on Keitaro's cheek before she ran back to the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Shinobu stopped just outside the dining area and composed herself before entering. She had to make sure nobody noticed she was happy about something, especially Kitsune. She had a knack for squeezing stuff like these out of people. Shinobu then proceeded inside to find Kitsune already doing what she does best. Only this time, she was interrogating Motoko.  
  
"So how was your date with Keitaro last night, Motoko-chan?" Kitsune blurted out.  
  
Motoko turned red.  
  
"Please do not look at me like something happened between me and Keitaro." Motoko replied.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that, Motoko. You did." Kitsune answered back.  
  
"By the way you're asking me, it seems you're trying to imply something, Kitsune-san." Motoko retorted.  
  
"So. . .? I'm still waiting for a reply."  
  
"Like I said nothing happened, we just went out to his favorite beef bowl place. . ."  
  
"BEEF BOWL?" They replied in unison.  
  
"Who'd think of taking a nice girl like you to a beef bowl place on a date?! But then again, that's Keitaro. . ." Kitsune interrupted.  
  
"It don't mind. I had fun. That's what's important. Besides, it not like what you guys are all thinking. It was just a friendly date." Motoko explained.  
  
"Really now? If I knew better, I'd say you're starting to fall for him too!" Kitsune insinuated.  
  
Shinobu's eyes started to swell with tears upon hearing this.  
  
"Please don't start something like that. . ." Motoko said. "Shinobu-chan, please don't . . ."  
  
Shinobu stood from the table and ran away to the confines of her room.  
  
"Now you've done it. Who's gonna be washing the dishes now?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"I'll take care of the dishes, Kitsune-san. Please do not do that again." Motoko softly replied.  
  
Kitsune just smiled.  
  
An hour passed from the time Shinobu locked herself up in her room.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, ya wanna play?" Su asked. She found her playmate seated on the floor hugging a stuffed animal.  
  
"Maybe later Su. . ." She softly replied.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yes. I just want to be alone first."  
  
"Okay." Su then ran of to her room and started tinkering with her gadgets.  
  
"I haven't heard from sempai since this morning." Shinobu thought. "I know. . ."  
  
Shinobu tore a piece of paper from a notebook, grabbed a pen and ran off to the kitchen like she suddenly found a new source of strength. She began opening the cupboards and started writing stuff on the paper she brought along with her. She then started to prepare a short meal for one person and proceeded to Keitaro's room.  
  
"Ohayo, Sempai!" Shinobu greeted, rousing Keitaro from his sleep.  
  
"Oh, good morning to you too Shinobu-chan. What's this?"  
  
"I made you breakfast." Shinobu smiled.  
  
"Wow, thank you very much, Shinobu. That smells very good!"  
  
"You must be pretty tired last night, sempai. You don't usually wake up this late. Well, except when you're sick."  
  
"I guess. . . Motoko got carried away by the new arcade game I showed her last night." Keitaro explained.  
  
"I see. . . We'll eat up. You must be very hungry already."  
  
Keitaro devoured the meal Shinobu prepared for him while she watched.  
  
"Sempai. . ."  
  
"Yes, Shinobu?"  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Uh-huh?" Keitaro replied with a mouthful of noodles.  
  
"I know you're the one who usually does the grocery for the Inn. I've already made a list of the supplies we need for the kitchen. I . . . I was wondering if I could go to the grocery with you."  
  
"Sure!" Keitaro replied. "Just let me finish breakfast and give me 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
Shinobu smiled. "Thanks! I'll go get ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. . ." Shinobu added.  
  
"Yes. . .?"  
  
"Last night. . . I . . . I . . . I saw everything. . ." 


	12. Keeping it In

Author's Notes: I'm in front of my PC, slumped on my chair. I'm bored and my mind's not working . . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
Shinobu scurried away to her room before Keitaro could react. His mind was almost always too slow to react to these things. He wanted to explain what happened, afraid that anybody else might find out.  
  
"Naru would surely be pissed if she finds out." Keitaro thought. "She might even leave me. . . I can't let that happen!" Keitaro cried. He tried to catch the young girl, arms outstretched, but tripped on the tray of food that Shinobu brought in. The young kanrinin crashed and saw nothing behind his open door except for a view of the landscape outside Hinata Sou.  
  
Shinobu ran up the stairs to her room and changed into more appropriate clothes. She knew what she saw last night but it didn't really bother her at the moment. She was excited about her forthcoming trip to the market with her sempai and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
"Shinobu! Do 'ya wanna play?" Su called from outside. In a matter of seconds, she was right outside Shinobu's door . "Hey, 'ya wanna play? Let's play, Shinobu!!!" Kaolla poked her head from behind the door.  
  
Shinobu didn't respond. She was busy rummaging through her closet, trying to find something appropriate to wear.  
  
"Sheeeenobooooo!!!" Su screamed.  
  
"Oh. . . what is it Su?" Shinobu absent-mindedly responded.  
  
"I was asking if you wanna play."  
  
"Uhm. . . I have to help sempai with the groceries today. . . we can play when I get back." Shinobu answered.  
  
"Okay!" Su turned and fled down the corridor.  
  
Keitaro opened his drawer and pulled out an envelope neatly tucked in one of his old textbooks. He had to do this to make sure Kitsune doesn't get her hands on the Inn's rent or it will all be blown away on sake and liquor. He slowly unfolded the paper envelope and pulled out a couple of bills.  
  
"This should be enough for a week. . . I better head off to the lobby now. Shinobu must be. . ."  
  
"I'm ready, sempai!" Shinobu waved from Keitaro's door.  
  
Keitaro instinctively slammed the drawer shut, trying to make sure nobody knows where he keeps the rent. He slammed the drawer on his pinky finger in the process and started jumping around it the room in pain.  
  
"Are you okay sempai? I better go get you a bandage or something." Shinobu said, out of concern for the clumsy manager. She then sped off to the kitchen where she got hold of a bandage and an ice cube and promptly returned to Keitaro's room where she found the young man, sitting on the floor with his finger inside his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing, sempai? Here, give me your hand . . .This should ease the pain a little bit." She placed the ice cube on the reddened finger while Keitaro grimaced in pain.  
  
A few minutes more and Keitaro seemed much better.  
  
"I guess I'm okay now. . . Thanks for taking care of my finger Shinobu. I'm sorry I caused us some delay. . ."  
  
"Don't mention it, sempai. Let me put this bandage around your finger just to make sure you don't hurt it again. Not right away, at least. . ." Shinobu said. "Well, we better get going. Today is a Saturday and I'm expecting a lot of people going to the market. We don't want to wait in line at the cashier, don't we?"  
  
"Right, we should get going." Keitaro agreed.  
  
Shinobu walked beside Keitaro as they left Hinata Sou. The market was around fifteen minutes away by foot and ten minutes faster if they took the public transport system but they decided to kill time by walking to their destination.  
  
"Sempai. . ."  
  
"Yes, Shinobu?" Keitaro replied. He feared this moment. He never liked explaining himself but it seems he had no choice.  
  
"Is there. . . something going on. . . between you and Motoko-chan?"  
  
Keitaro turned red. He wasn't actually sure how to answer the young woman.  
  
"I . . . but . . . it's not what you think, Shinobu." Keitaro bowed his head in despair. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't want to expose you to those kind of things. And really, there's nothing going on between me and Motoko-chan. . ."  
  
"Well. . . if that's how it is. . . can I. . . can I. . . can I ask for a kiss too?" Shinobu blushed.  
  
"WHAAA!" Keitaro cried, blood dripping out of his nose. "It's not like that!" Keitaro panicked, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Shinobu fell silent, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Does that mean. . . you don't. . ."  
  
"NO! NO! It's not like that! It's not what you think! Shinobu, please listen. Please let me explain. . ." Keitaro held her shoulders and looked her in the face. ". . . please let me explain, Shinobu. . ."  
  
Shinobu looked up to Keitaro and nodded slightly, expressing her approval.  
  
"What happened last night . . . whatever it is that you saw . . . wasn't supposed to happen. . . I don't even know why I let it happen. . ."  
  
"Sempai, I don't understand . . . please stop talking to yourself."  
  
"Sorry Shinobu-chan. After you saw us kissing, I spoke to Motoko-chan and explained to her a few things . . . Please don't misunderstand everything. My heart is with Narusegawa and what happened last night will never happen again. I hope it doesn't change the way you look at me as a person. . ."  
  
Shinobu kept silent. She somehow understood and she knew she couldn't look at Keitaro differently, even after seeing what she did. Deep inside, she knew that her sorrow was caused by the fact that her sempai had admitted to her his feelings for Naru and she couldn't bring herself to let him know what she felt inside.  
  
Keitaro cringed as Shinobu gave him a tight hug. She had her arms wrapped around his midsection, head pressed against his chest and he was completely clueless as to why.  
  
"Eh . . . Shinobu-chan, you really don't have to do that . . . but thanks for understanding me anyway." Keitaro placed his hand on her head and smiled at her. "We better get going. If any of the girls see us like this, I'd be in big trouble again."  
  
Shinobu released her grip on the young man. She wished she didn't have to but knew better.  
  
Shinobu and Keitaro pressed on with their journey towards the supermarket and arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"I brought a list of things to buy for the kitchen, sempai. Would you like me to get these already?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"No, that's okay, Shinobu. We'll go get everything together."  
  
Shinobu smiled. "I'll go get the basket. Wait for me here!" She then ran off and quickly returned, shopping basket in hand.  
  
Keitaro and Shinobu combed every aisle of the supermarket, filling the basket with stuff for the Inn.  
  
"Hmm. . . do you want anything for yourself, Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Shinobu blushed. "I don't think it's appropriate to ask. . ."  
  
"It's okay. . . why don't you go get something for yourself?"  
  
"There is something. . ."  
  
"What is it?" Ketaro asked.  
  
"I was saving up for this baking set that I saw here two weeks ago. It's pretty expensive but if it's okay with you, I'll pay for half of it. . . if it's okay. . ."  
  
"Sure!" Keitaro replied. "Go get it."  
  
Shinobu quickly turned around and went to get her baking set while Keitaro pushed on towards the check out counter. He looked back to find Shinobu skipping away, her happiness very evident in her stride.  
  
Keitaro was next in line when Shinobu came back. She was carrying a package that contained a few baking pans, some animal shaped cookie cutters and a few more other stuff.  
  
"is this it?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Yup!" Shinobu smiled, handing him the package and a couple of bills to cover her share.  
  
Keitaro took the package but gave back Shinobu her bills. "You hold on to that for me." He told her. "I'll just ask for it when I need it." Shinobu's smile was wider now. "Are you buying that for me, sempai." Shinobu shyly asked.  
  
"Think of it as a token for your kindness." Keitaro answered.  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much sempai!" Shinobu replied with glee.  
  
The kanrinin and head cook of Hinata Sou headed back home carrying bags of groceries and supplies. Without these two, Hinata Sou would've been a very different place.  
  
"Would you like me to bake some cookies for you tonight, sempai?"  
  
"That sounds good Shinobu-chan." Keitaro replied with a smile. "I'm starting to feel hungry again. Do you want to eat? My favorite beef bowl place is just around the corner."  
  
"You never seem to grow tired of your beef bowls, huh sempai? I heard you and Motoko-chan went there last night."  
  
"Aaah. . . nothing really gets past you guys eh?"  
  
"Kitsune-san asked all the questions this morning. It sounded like a talk show."  
  
"I'm surprised you're still not used to it. . . Kitsune's mouth is as fast as Naru's fist. . . if you know what I mean. . ."  
  
"I get the idea." Shinobu agreed.  
  
"So, do you want to eat?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Keitaro's favorite restaurant was two minutes away. It took them a minute to order, three for the food to arrive and fifteen to finish the meal.  
  
"If both you and I are out here, then who's cooking lunch for the rest of the girls?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Kitsune went out to visit an old friend, Motoko went out, I don't know where but I thought I heard her say she was going to go shopping for clothes."  
  
"Shopping?! For clothes?!!!" Keitaro replied, almost in protest.  
  
"Su went to the school library to research on some new project she plans to build. They'll all be back right after lunch so don't worry about them." Shinobu added.  
  
Keitaro paid the bill and the two continued on their journey back home. They find the other girls going about their routine. Motoko was on the roof deck as usual, Su was I her room and Kitsune was on the phone.  
  
"Just in time!" Kitsune yelled. "Hey, Keitaro! I'm on the phone with Naru, she wants to talk to you!"  
  
Keitaro felt a rush of cold sweat on the back of his neck.  
  
"Kitsune was talking to Motoko this morning . . . Kitsune in now talking to Naru . . . Naru wants to talk to me. . ."  
  
Keitaro slowly approached the phone and placed the receiver on his ear.  
  
"He. . . hello?"  
  
"Hello, honey."  
  
"Honey?!"  
  
"What have you been up to? I've heard a few things about you. . ." 


End file.
